The Scorpions Kiss
by JenniePenny
Summary: DRAMIONE.Post Hogwarts,Draco is a Seeker for the Chudley Canons. His son Scorpius is three yrs old. Hermione a teacher at Hogwarts.Lucius just released from Azkaban.ADULT SITUATIONS some darkness but mostly a sweet story.SEX,Lang and violence.
1. Butterflies

I do not own anything. JK Rowling owns it all unfortunately. While you are waiting for me to update this story try reading The Masquerade, it is complete and a really sweet and sexy Dramione story and review !

The Scorpions Kiss- Chapter 1

Butterflies

"Bow your heads in prayer for Gisella and Colin. We send them off into the heavens and bid them farewell unto their next journey into the afterlife." The wizard Minister spoke softly and with compassion as all heads bowed in reverence.

"Dada I want to go fly," A small boy of about three said as he looked up at his father; his flaxen hair glinting in the light of the sun through the trees of the graveyard. Hermione quieted a giggle under her breath as the little boy with his silvery eyes of majestic brilliance tugged on his father's robes.

"Shhh….We will go later," the elder said as he picked the toddler up into his lean muscular arms.

Hermione bowed her head and said her farewell to her friend Gisella and her husband Colin; tenderly placing a flower on their graves before making her way back to the clearing.

"I told you not to go that high Scorpius. How do you think you are going to get down now? Hmm? " The man with the matching hair and eyes said to his son, who had gotten himself stuck in a nearby tree on his little red broomstick.

The man stood and watched his son with an excited face as his son gleefully dangled from the tree above his father.

This caught Hermione's eye as she trudged through the weeds towards the clearing.

"Malfoy?! Aren't you going to do something about that?" Hermione looked concerned as she spoke to the man sitting beneath the tree. The man looked at her; his one eyebrow raised as he glanced back up to his flailing son in the tree above.

"Granger? Mind your own business, nobody asked you for your opinion," the man said with a look of carelessness and that oh so familiar orneriness that she now expected from her once arch enemy Draco Malfoy.

"Put the broom under your bottom, Scorpius, like I showed you." Draco Malfoy instructed his son as he looked up in the tree at the boy who was giggling now as he swung from the tree limb.

A worried Hermione quickened her pace; positioning herself just under the branch Scorpius clung to on the large Elm tree.

"Dada I can fly, see!" With this Draco Malfoy shot up and bowled over Hermione; catching his son delicately in his arms.

The little boy was laughing happily in his fathers arms. Hermione gazed on in wonderment and disdain at the pair; her arse firmly planted on the ground where she was knocked down.

"Dada who is dat lady?" Scorpius pointed as he hugged his father's neck tightly.

"Well that would be Hermione Granger is my guess," Draco looked down at her with a curled lip and smirk on his face as he extended his hand to her.

"No thank you," Hermione said with an embarrassed look on her face, as she climbed to her feet; brushing off her now dirty robes.

"So this is Gisella's son Scorpius?" Hermione thoughtlessly said to Draco, as she leaned down to smile in the beautiful boys face. She had been friends with Gisella in school but had not seen her in months. Gisella, had met and had a brief affair with Draco Malfoy, who was now the star Seeker for the Chudley Canons. According to Gisella, Draco was a mistake and she vowed to rear Scorpius without his influence; marrying the kind and caring Colin instead and telling Scorpius that Colin was his father. Besides this, Hermione knew not much else about the elusive Draco Malfoy except for what she read about him in the Daily Prophet, which was not to his credit in most cases. Reports of his philandering and womanizing behavior were widespread and as well known to most witches and wizards, as his skills on the quidditch field were.

"He is my son not hers anymore." Draco Malfoy said, with a ring of disgust in his voice to Hermione, as his son chased and swatted at butterflies in the field where they stood.

"Well you look absolutely broken up about her death," Hermione said sarcastically and more then a little annoyed at hearing him speak of her friend in such a manner.

"Look Granger, not that it's any business of yours. Gisella was a bitch who kept me from my son for over two years until I forced her to give me visitation when it was clear the boy took after me. Stupid, odd husband of hers. He had not a clue how to raise a Malfoy." Draco sounded angry and Hermione quickly realized she had said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry alright. I didn't know. She always made it out like you didn't want him." Hermione apologetically explained herself.

"It's not your fault," Draco said as he reached up in the tree and plucked an unsuspecting tree frog from it and brought it over to his son, who was now curiously poking it with a stick as it hopped along the ground.

"So how is that I've found myself graced with your presence today?" Malfoy said acrimoniously.

"I was walking back from the grave site when I saw him dangling dangerously from this tree and it frightened me honestly." Hermione admitted.

"He's an outdoorsy kid. Nothing to worry your pretty head about," and with that Draco shot her a glance that made Hermione slightly uncomfortable. She blushed in his sight. Had he just given her a _look, _or had she misunderstood? She didn't want to stay and find out so she made her pleasantries to Draco and Scorpius and turned to leave.

"Granger," Draco called out to her and Hermione turned on her heels to face him.

"You dropped something." He reached down and picked up her wand. It had fallen out of her robes when Draco had knocked her over.

"Oh thanks," Hermione reached to take it from his hand but he held it tightly intead and Hermione looked into his face and saw _the_ look. There was no mistaking _this_ look and Hermione stepped back from his gaze and then his fingers were in hair.

"You have something in your hair, here let me get it," and Draco pulled a flapping silver and white butterfly from Hermione's hair. He held the butterfly in his hand and it hovered between them momentarily and then flew away. They were staring into each other's eyes. Hermione's face flushed with heat as Draco leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione closed her eyes, without thinking, and kissed him back. Suddenly there was a light thumping on her leg and Hermione was shocked back into reality.

"Dada is this my new Mommy?" Scorpius was slapping both Hermione and Draco on the legs now after seeing them kiss.

"No, Scorpius. I am not your new Mommy. Your dad was just getting a butterfly off my .." and she paused. "Off my lips, so it seems." Hermione blushed deeply now and Draco seemed to be enjoying her unease as she turned and walked away out of sight, leaving the two Malfoys behind.


	2. Take me Out to the Quidditch Pitch

I do not own anything JK Rowling owns it all and is filthy rich because of it. Good for her! I realize in book 7 Draco's son was supposed to be the same age as Harry's youngest and Ron and Hermione's kid as well. I am throwing that out. Draco is the only one with a child. The rest of canon is respected.

Chapter 2- Take me Out to the Quidditch Pitch

"I can't believe you got the Minister to give up these seats Harry. He must really owe you one." Ron said cheerily as he made his way to his seat in the Ministers box to watch the Chudley Canons take on Bulgaria.

"Yeah all I had to do was mention Y_ou Know Who's_ name and he willingly handed me his seats." Harry chortled.

"And here I didn't think you had it in you to call in favors like that. Way to go Harry!" Ron was fumbling for his omnoculars.

"I didn't Ron. He is in Translyvania on ministry business." Harry smiled at Ron.

"Oh bloody hell the match is about to start and Hermione and Ginny still aren't here." Ron was scanning the crowd looking for his sister and Hermione.

"Here I am!" Ginny had appeared in the minister's box and was giving Harry a big fat wet kiss as Ron looked on disgusted.

"Oh okay, enough already ," Seeing Harry and Ginny kiss still made Ron's stomach feel queasy.

"Hermione owled and said she would be a little late." Ginny announced as the match began.

As the players entered the field on broomstick the announcer announced their names.

"The Chudley Canons proudly presents Oliver Wood as Keeper."

"Chasers Flint ,Duke and McCallister."

"Beaters the Foster brothers"

"And Seeker, Draco Malfoy!"

The crowd went wild in anticipation as the players took the field.

"I just can't get used to Malfoy being our seeker. It just seems wrong now to cheer the Canons on ya know Harry?" Ron said quietly to Harry as the Bulgarian team now took their turn being announced. Harry just grumbled at Malfoy's name.

"And Seeker, Viktor Krum for Bulgaria!"

"I hope neither of them catches the snitch," Ron said pathetically. Harry again nodded.

Harry and Ron had gone on to be highly respected Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. Harry was happy with his life, but he did feel the pangs of regret for not trying out to play professional quidditch. Now he had to sit here and watch Malfoy play the position he knew he could have had. It would be a long day for Harry, he thought to him self.

"Hi, what did I miss?" Hermione had joined them now, wearing the Chudley Canons colors.

"Oh, nothing Hermione just Malfoy and Krum's ovation." Ron said reluctantly.

At hearing Draco Malfoy's name Hermione turned bright red.

"Why is your face all rosy Hermione? You don't still have the hots for that ruddy pumpkin head Krum do you?" Ron began imitating Viktor Krum's broken English in his worst impression of a Bulgarian accent.

"No of course not Ron that's just silly." Hermione sipped off a warm glass of butterbeer and hoped for her face to return to its natural color.

The home team was losing badly to Bulgaria and a frustrated Draco Malfoy with Krum in tow was frantically looking for the snitch with eagle's eye peeled for the little golden ball with wings. He needed to catch it today. The Bulgarian beaters were the best in the league and they had beaten up the Canons chasers and keeper Oliver Wood pretty badly, allowing them to make four quick goals. Hermione could not take her eyes off Malfoy since their chance encounter the week earlier. Her mind kept going back to the kiss he had given her. She was confused because as repulsive as the thought of kissing Draco Malfoy had been to her beforehand, the actuality of it coming to pass had been quite pleasing. His lips had been so soft and tender. His pale skin in the warm summer sun and his piercing eyes with their icy fire that looked right through her soul as he kissed her were not easily forgotten since that day. These were not qualities she would have thought Draco Malfoy could possess so she sat watching the match with her friends in total silence, lost in her thoughts.

"What's Malfoy going for?" Ron looked through his omnoculars.

"It's the snitch, see it there!" Harry pointed to the golden snitch in the distance; feeling a sense of accomplishment that he had seen it before Viktor Krum the Bulgarian seeker had.

"Oh get it Draco!" Hermione had yelled out and then realized what she had said and instinctively covered her mouth with her hand.

"Get it Draco? Hermione have you gone completely mental?" Ron looked at her in bewilderment.

"Yes Ron I think I have." Hermione said under her breath. "I must be going mental,"

"Oi, look out here comes Malfoy!" Ron had yelled to the four of them all of whom moved out of their seats as Malfoy and Krum bore down on them chasing the snitch. Harry, however, sat there, eyes on Malfoy, returning his chilly look.

"It looks like both seekers are closing in on the snitch. We could have our game in just a moment if they can pull it out!" The announcer commentated.

With a quick burst of speed Malfoy pulled in front of Krum and was almost on top of it as the little golden ball streaked through the crowd coming ever so close now to where Harry was sitting. Draco Malfoy pulled up on his broom hard but it was too late and he smashed into Harry Potter sending Harry flying backwards over his seat. Viktor Krum was right behind Malfoy and he too splattered into Harry and Draco as they all three lay in a heap in the minister's box. The spotlight moved to the pile of battered bodies and the announcer began describing the scene as a worn and tired Draco Malfoy slowly stood up, snitch in hand. The crowd went wild at the sight of the golden snitch in his pale bloody hand. Ron and Hermione ran to Harry's aid as the big billboard sized Trinitron flashed Draco Malfoy on the screen with the words 'Chudley Canons Win 150 to 70!'

In the ensuing commotion Draco made his way over to Hermione who was standing holding Harry's head back to stop the blood that was spewing from his nose. Draco reached for and found Hermione's hand , and in it he placed the golden snitch.

"Here's my thank you for last week Granger," he said with a flashy smile, both eyebrows raised up and down as he spoke. Hermione's eyes went wide, like a deer caught in the headlights, as Ron and Harry and Ginny all turned in a jaw dropping moment to look at her.

"What the hell Hermione? What was that? Just what does that mean?!" Ron glared at Hermione expecting answers that she had no answers for.

"That was really sloppy Malfoy!" Harry screamed at Draco still clutching a scarf to his nose to stop the blood flowing down his face.

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione and smiled and then mounted his broomstick. He looked at Harry with a malevolent face and said….

"You and me Potter, on the Quidditch field. You and me," and with that he sped off into the middle of the field raising his hands in the air as he flew. The crowd cheered him wildly and the stadium erupted with applause.


	3. Tight Quarters

I don't own anything JK Rowling does! I will be updating this story until it is finished. I hope to get a lot of done this weekend, so you won't have to wait too long. Thanks and review!

Chapter 3- Tight Quarters

The days after the Quidditch game had been tedious for Hermione. She was the returning Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts, so she had much preparing to do before she arrived at Hogwarts again. Besides preparing her students coursework for the year she also had to contend with Harry and Ron and their constant probing into why Malfoy did what he did at the Chudley Canons quidditch game. She had told them that he must have been hit in the head from the collision, because she had no idea why he gave her the game winning snitch and thanked her as he did it. Harry and Ron had accepted her answer, probably because the alternative reason for why he did what he did was too unconscionable to fathom for them.. Hermione tried to put the whole thing out of her mind as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She made her way to the rear of the train where the teachers' quarters were and shut the door to the compartment. She sat down and plopped her numerous bags down on the seat and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally some quiet before she had to meet and greet her new students in the Great Hall like the teachers did every year on the first day of school. She had her time planned out. First she would look over the textbook chapters she would assign as homework to her students, and then she would make up a seating chart and then if she had time she would organize her grading book. What she didn't plan on was the three year old and his father that breezed through the compartment door and sat down across from her.

Hermione saw his little feet, dressed in shiny black shoes pass by as she looked down at the floor of the compartment afraid to look up, knowing what she would see. She slowly raised her head and as suspected there was Draco Malfoy looking at her with a coy grin on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here Granger?" Draco was smirking at her again. She tried to lower her head back into her book but she was stopped once again, this time by a diminutive version of Draco who had decided the cover of her book would make a most excellent chew toy.

"Well hello there Scorpius," Hermione looked into the small boys eyes and she saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes. He smiled at Hermione and continued to chew on her book.

"Didn't your daddy teach you that books are not for eating?" Hermione smiled at the boy who giggled and she turned her gaze to the smirking father.

"Lighten up Granger I'll buy you a new one." Draco said half laughing.

At this Hermione shut her book and put her hands on her knees trying to put on a respectable face.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you on this train? This is the Hogwarts Express train I hope you are aware." Hermione spoke with etiquette and formality as Draco stretched his legs out across the seat.

"Why are you here?" Draco said smiling at her with his eyes.

"I asked you first." Hermione replied with a confidant grin on her face.

"Okay Granger, I am going to be here this year teaching Quidditch. The Chudley Canons recruit from Hogwarts and they wanted me to teach the lads a thing or two. Now your turn?" Draco batted his words back at her as Hermione swallowed hard upon hearing this news.

"I teach here too." Hermione said with a sense of dread in her voice.

Young Scorpius had begun playing with his pretend wand casting spells that made absolutely no sense. Hermione found him to be truly adorable and it must have shown on her face.

"So do you think he's cute Granger?" Draco asked her a seemingly innocent question.

"He really is Draco. His adorable face and that white blonde hair with those silvery grey eyes that reflect the light in when the sun…." Hermione broke off her sentence. She realized that Draco was smiling at her, laughing at her under his breath.

"So you like that do you?" His arrogance spreading like a disease in the room Hermione thought to herself. She had just admitted that she found Draco attractive and he knew it and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes well, it's been nice chatting with you but I have an endless amount of work I must get done with before we reach Hogwarts, so if you will excuse me. Scorpius, pleasure." She shook the little boys hand and began to gather her things on the seat when the train suddenly hit a bump on the track and Hermione found herself falling…right into Draco's arms. She landed between his legs where he caught her in his arms.

"Granger I had no idea you were this fresh with the men," Draco and his damned smirk she thought to herself. Hermione pushed him and tried to regain her footing and balance to stand up but he pulled her in quickly and kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips crashed down on hers and she felt satisfying goose bumps erupt allover her body as he did so. Shocked, she stood up now and turned and quickly exited the compartment, knowing she had not broken off that kiss nearly fast enough and knowing that he knew it too.

She threw herself down in the first empty compartment she could find and shut the door, fanning herself.

"Harry, Ron forgive me," she said aloud to her self as she gazed out the window of the Hogwarts Express.


	4. To Sort or Not to Sort

Not owning one damn thing in the Harry Potter universe sad as it is, great for Jk Rowling who does! I cannot in my heart of hearts replace Dumbledore, so for the purposes of this story the new Headmaster will simply be known as the Headmaster. I'm still not over Dumbledore's death and never will be  I realize some of these chapters are short but it doesn't mean they will stay that way. More is coming.

Chapter 4- To Sort or not to Sort

Hermione made her way into the Great Hall after a miserable journey from the train station. She had finally finished her work on the train after an agonizingly long break which she did not welcome. She still had visions of herself in Draco Malfoy's arms kissing him, which she was unable to push out of her mind. She had packed her books away and then fallen asleep on the train by sheer accident. When Hermione awoke the train was empty and the conductor had told her she better get a move on. She is a teacher and this was so unbecoming of her she thought to herself as she hurriedly grabbed her things and exited the train. She had just stepped foot on the platform when all of the contents in her trunk spilled out onto the platform.

"Oh what now!?" she said aloud as she picked up her books and quills and parchments and packed them back into the trunk neatly, and then she noticed it. A small black shiny shoe lay next to her trunk on the platform. She picked it up and shoved it into her robes and carried on towards the school; her trunk gliding along next to her from a quick spell she cast on her things.

The Headmaster was already well into his pre-feast speech and Hermione quickly made her way towards the long table at the head of the room. She noticed a grinning Draco Malfoy at the end of the head table and she thanked god that her seat was at the other end. Hermione scurried over to her spot and then stopped short when she realized somebody was already sitting there.

"Psst, Professor Granger? Professor Trelawney has invited her sister here this year to help her teach Divination. Take a seat next to Professor Malfoy if you would be so kind." The Headmaster had stopped his speech and all eyes fell on Hermione at this.

Hermione took her place and sat down, ignoring the immature faces Draco was making at her as she took her seat. Scorpius was sitting on his fathers lap kicking his feet in silly boredom.

"Hey." She said to Draco who looked at her and shushed her, jokingly, as he turned away from her, pointing to the Headmaster who was speaking as if she should be quiet.

How dare he, she thought to herself. She slid Scorpius's leg over hers and slipped his shiny black shoe on his foot while Draco pretended he did not notice this act.

"Really you should look after him more properly," Hermione said to Draco who looked at her briefly then turned away as if nothing had been said to him.

The Headmaster finished his speech and then the sorting hat was brought out. The first year students were sorted into their houses, a ritual Hermione remembered vividly and then the Headmaster had flicked his wand and a feast fit for kings lay before the hungry and eager children and teachers. Hermione always liked this part of the year. It was a time to ponder things to come, new ideas and new friendships, it gave her a warm feeling inside and she smiled to herself. She glanced down at the plate next to her and realized Scorpius was not sitting in his fathers lap anymore and Draco was chatting endlessly about Quidditch to the Transfiguration Professor on his opposite side next to her not realizing his son had slipped away unnoticed. Hermione began peering under tables looking for the little boy. She had checked the Gryffindor table (not that a Malfoy would ever hide under a Gryffindor table) and then the Slytherin table and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and nothing no Scorpius. She figured she had better tell Draco his boy was missing before he got too far, but then she found him. Scorpius was sitting in the chair where the Sorting Hat lay, completely underneath it, only his feet stuck out from beneath the great old hat.

"Slytherin, say it hat!" Scorpius was repeating. When the sorting hat refused to sort little Scorpius because he was too young he began kicking and punching the hat from inside of it.

"Talk hat, come on talk ya dirty hat."

He was working himself into a frenzy under the hat now and Hermione pointed and nodded to Draco who came over to see what the fuss was about. Draco burst into laughter and so did all the other teachers at the sight and even Hermione could not contain herself. Finally the whole hall was laughing hysterically. Draco picked his son up and brought him back to their table and began feeding him. Hermione took her seat as well and dined on roast chicken and potatoes with pudding and applesauce.

"Next time I will remember to feed Scorpius first before I eat." Draco said smiling at Hermione, no sight of the trademark Malfoy smirk.

Hermione laughed and ate her dinner.

Review?!


	5. First Day Jitters

I don't own anything blah blah Jk Rowling does! Thanks for the great reviews and keep 'em coming!

Chapter 5- First Day Jitters

Hermione relaxed in front of the fire in the teachers' common room after a long day teaching Arithmancy to some first year students who seemed to be learning at a much slower pace then she saw fit. The first couple of weeks were behind her now without any further complications of the Malfoy nature. She had made sure of that by skirting him at every chance, not wanting to leave another opportunity for an encounter to occur. As she stretched by the fire now a strange feeling overcame her. She thought she actually missed his smirking, sarcastic remarks and innuendo. Just then Professor Trelawney and her even stranger sister sat down next to her by the fire.

"Fine day isn't it?" The strange woman said to her. Since it was now about nine o'clock at night she found this rather odd of her to say, but after knowing Professor Trelawney anything was possible so she quickly dismissed the woman as just as crazy as Trelawney and said goodnight. After all, Divination was a ridiculous subject that should have long been cast out of Hogwarts. Hermione excused herself to her bedroom; the voices of the Trelawney sisters talking about inner eyes and grim's trailing into the distance as she shut her door. She stopped to gaze out at the night sky as she stretched and yawned, when she noticed the lights on the Quidditch Pitch on.

"Hmmm…wonder if _he_ is out there." Hermione thought as she pulled back her bed sheets and got into bed. No sooner had she turned off the lights, she quickly sat up and turned them back on.

"It doesn't mean anything if I just go down there and have a peak. I'm not really tired and watching a nice game of Quidditch on this cool autumn night will do me good. Yes, fresh air is healthy and proper." Hermione was talking to herself as she quickly dressed and left her room creeping out the castle doors and down to the quidditch pitch.

Draco was there with five seventh year students all from different houses and they were practicing the various elements of quidditch. Hermione climbed up the Gryffindor tower and took a seat careful not to draw attention to herself. As she sat and watched them play she was reminded of all the matches she had watched, some even in the rain . She giggled softly as she remembered Ron, and Draco's taunt, _Weasley is our King_. She was lost in good memories of the past and didn't notice Draco making his way over to her, flying fast on his broom. He pulled up next to her and dismounted.

"Practice those drills again Peters, and Knock, the bludger is supposed to be hit _at_ the chaser not out of the field to Hogsmeade. We are going to stay out here all night until you get it right." Draco called out to his students. A distant "yes Professor Malfoy" could be heard from the boys who sighed exhaustedly but continued on with their drills.

"So Professor Granger, to what do I owe this late night rendezvous?" Draco was sitting on the seat next to Hermione, as she sat under the moonlight with only a scarf and a light sweater on.

"No it's not a rendezvous Professor Malfoy, I just couldn't sleep is all and saw the lights on down here." Hermione said quite straight faced.

"So you thought you would come down here and sleep with me?" Draco smirked.

"No, Professor Malfoy I just thought…oh I don't know what I thought." Hermione said; confused by her own self and thrown for a loop by Draco's previous comment.

"Alright, cut the formal shit Granger. I am not Professor Malfoy to you and you are not Professor Granger to me so let's stop pretending shall we?" Draco cut right to the chase.

"You call me Malfoy or Draco if you would like." Draco said .

"Okay Draco and you can call me Hermione alright? It is preferable to Granger or mudblood." Hermione spoke with ease now to Draco.

"That sounds really good Hermione." And Draco smiled.

"I don't use that term anymore and would appreciate if you didn't use it around Scorpius." Draco said, and a stunned Hermione looked on in disbelief.

"You're telling me not to say it? Ha!" Hermione laughed hard at this.

"Look you misunderstood. That whole mudblood/pureblood stuff was immature and stupid. That was my father's doing not mine, and I don't want to teach Scorpius those ways. Besides…," Draco's face had grown dark at the mention of his father and Hermione was reminded of all the nasty things his father had done in the name of purebloods.

"Gisella was a muggle born, which makes Scorpius not a pureblood. Not that it matters because it doesn't." Draco looked dead serious and Hermione moved a little closer to him at this. He seemed to need comfort. The dark face had not disappeared since he had mentioned his evil father Lucius Malfoy.

"Hardy you have to stop those goals! Remmey I've seen the snitch fly by fifteen times in five minutes and I wasn't even looking for it. Eyes like an owl Remmey." Draco shouted at the boys who had been slacking off a little while their Professor was talking to a colleague.

Hermione decided to change the subject.

"So your little boy, he's the sweetest. He's a very high spirited little boy isn't he?" Hermione's face lit up when she said this and so did Draco's at the mention of Scorpius.

"He's a little shit, I know, but he's mine and I love him to death." Had Draco just said he loved? Draco Malfoy, loving somebody other then himself. Now this story was worthy of the Daily Prophet, Hermione thought in silence.

"Speaking of Scorpius, where is he tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Madam Pomphrey, the old bat, god rest her soul, is watching him. She offered to take him in on the nights when I have practice." Hermione chuckled at how he so easily could cut someone to pieces and yet compliment them in the same breath. Still the same old Draco, yet not the same, different is what Hermione finally decided as she sat in the moonlight with Draco, her new friend.

"Draco since we are friends and everything now..." Draco was laughing at this.

"What?" Hermione questioned him.

"Nothing. Just the thought of you and me friends made me think of Potter's face at the Quidditch match a few weeks ago." Draco was laughing again; the thought of his father completely gone and this pleased Hermione.

"Yes well, I suppose us being friends should stay a secret from Harry and Ron for now." Draco agreed and then looked at Hermione for her to finish what she was saying.

"Well as I was saying…since we are friends now we should be able to spend more time together socially, don't you think? I mean…we are the only Professors our age here and it would be silly not to enjoy some time well spent with our peers." Draco pulled Hermione close his hands firmly holding her arms and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I didn't mean that Draco!" Hermione said as she pulled back, but the look in his eyes melted her heart immediately and she plunged her own lips back down on his mouth this time feeling his tongue entering her mouth as she gave him hers in return for the first time.

"Quidditch is over tonight. See you tomorrow night same time!" Draco yelled to the seventh year students as they shouted hooray and headed back to the castle.

"Now where were we?" Draco turned back to Hermione to find her gone. He smirked and then swaggered over to his broom to put the Quidditch gear away with a satisfied look on his face.


	6. The Sandman

I don't own anything now but hopefully will some day. It won't be Harry Potter though because JK Rowling owns it. Read and review! Thanks!

Chapter 6- The Sandman

The days and weeks that passed since the night on the quidditch pitch had taken on a different shape for Draco and Hermione. No longer would Hermione duck and run when she saw Draco coming near, now she reveled with the sight him. When she wasn't teaching classes or performing any of her teacherly duties she was with Draco and Scorpius. The three of them had become something of a small tight knit family, as unlikely as may be. Scorpius would sometimes visit Hermione in her classes. He would climb into one of the spare desks, curl up with his toy wand and fall asleep muttering' Miss 'Mione I don't like dat Peeves.'

Yes Hermione had grown very fond of the boy, but what of the father? She and Draco had formed a friendship built on trust and incredibly hot make out sessions in literally every nook and cranny of the school. It was not uncommon for Hermione to be dominantly pulled into an empty broom closet or classroom where a waiting Draco Malfoy stood with lust in his heart and a smoldering fire in his eyes. Their little secret had remained so and no one was the wiser. Even when Professor Trelawney had walked in on them; Draco's hand up Hermiones robe and tracing circles on her stomach as his tongue probed the depths of her anxiously awaiting mouth, did they get caught. Trelawney simply moaned about not knowing where her sister was, while Draco cast an invisibility charm and watched as the confused Trelawney blinked her eyes and muttered, "things disappear so quickly around here. It's the grim!" Hermione and Draco would laugh and continue to carry on.

Hermione had not told Draco that she was a virgin but she sensed that he knew because up until now he had not pushed her into sleeping with him. Something Hermione absolutely required of him without ever actually saying it to him though. She wasn't ready, she had waited this long, for what she wasn't exactly sure but she was treading dangerously on thin ice with Draco as their romantic trysts became ever more hot and erotic.

"Oh, Granger you feel so good, I want more of you," Draco moaned in her ear as Hermione kissed his neck and caressed his back. They had come back to the teachers' common room to find it empty and within minutes they were on top of each other kissing and nibbling and laughing as they shared each others enamorate affections in front of the hearth of the great fireplace. They made their way to Draco's private room, his son sleeping in the room next door, where he lay Hermione on his bed.

"Draco I'm not ready yet. Can't we just be together without doing _that?" _Hermione looked into his soft silvery eyes and found understanding and patience, something neither Ron nor Harry could ever understand.

"It's alright Hermione, just let me go take a cold shower and we can just talk." Draco climbed off of Hermione to make his way to the bathroom.

"Draco?" he stopped and turned.

"Don't take that shower tonight, come and sit down with me. There are others things I can do."

Hermione loved so much that he wasn't harsh with her when she stopped their love making before the main entrée had been served, and she wanted to relieve him, and maybe in that it would relieve her as well because her mounting lust for the tall, lean man before her was growing exponentially with every passing day. Draco sat back down on the bed and once again held Hermione tightly in his arms. Hermione moved her hand up and down on his pants feeling his erection through the soft fabric of his jeans and Draco moaned quietly in her ear. Draco leaned up and took his shirt off and nodded for Hermione to do the same. Hermione slipped her silky under shirt off and Draco's mouth immediately went to her breasts where he softly suckled and fondled them as Hermione moved her hand down his pants and firmly held his hard and throbbing member in her hand. She began to stroke him lovingly and intensely and Draco's face; filled with desire, released some of its tension as he melted into her body. His breaths were coming in short gasps now and Hermione knew he was close to climaxing. She put her head into his chest and took his small erect nipple in her mouth and sucked on it hard as she rubbed him rhythmically while his eager body tensed; erupting in pleasure. He lay in Hermione's arms still now, cuddling her. Hermione had cleaned the evidence of their togetherness with a quick spell, to which a joking Draco had acted as if he took offense to her methods of cleaning up. He lay back down in her arms and asked her if he could return the favor. Hermione thought about it and then reluctantly said, yes. She was so wet though from feeling and rubbing him that she was right on the edge and it wouldn't take much; she knew this to be true. Draco slid the panties that she wore down her legs as their eyes met each others gaze. He wrapped his arms around her hips and knelt down between her thighs that were now trembling with nervousness and excitement.

"Its okay, Hermione just relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco soothed her as his tongue slid softly over her clit and between her engorged folds. His tongue moved back and forth over her and Hermione felt her heart quicken as her orgasm fast approached. He buried his face deeply in her mound and he watched the beauty on her face as he pleasured his sweet Hermione. She felt her body become rigid and a wave of unencumbered bliss swept over her body like a cool ocean wave washing over her, as she moaned again and again. Draco sat up from between her legs looking like the cat that swallowed the canary, as he kissed her on the neck, running his fingers through her hair.

Hermione and Draco rolled over and they fell asleep as the sandman sprinkled his magic dust over their peaceful slumbering bodies.

"Dada, I'm scared, I'm scared Dada!" Scorpius had awoken with a nightmare and was bouncing on his father's chest now. Both he and Hermione had a worried look on their face as little Scorpius cried soft wet tears.

"Hey little guy its okay. Daddy will never let anything hurt you. It's just a dream now go back to sleep." Draco consoled his child and Hermione could not help but find this the most attractive thing she had ever seen Draco do. Harry and Ron would never believe he was such a loving father, not after knowing how Draco was raised. Scorpius crawled under the covers between Draco and Hermione and Hermione gave the look that said it's alright, he can sleep with us tonight and Draco smiled and fell back asleep immediately. Hermione couldn't sleep, so she lay there in silence thinking about how different this man next to her was from his father Lucius Malfoy. How Draco had not let his Death Eater father destroy his life as he had his own. Draco was a success story, he would never abuse his son the way he had himself had been abused as a child. Draco never talked about his father though and she wondered if that might not be such a good thing. People who have been abused needed to talk about it, to get it out so it didn't fester inside them and Hermione privately feared that one day it could all come crashing down on him and potentially break him. She decided right then and there that if it ever did she would be there for him as scary as it may be. Draco scared and hurt her as a child, so this wasn't something she took lightly. She knew he had a dark side buried within that cocky exterior, and she wondered when it would surface'. Would it be next week or next year she knew not, but sooner or later it would, and she would be ready when it did.

Please review if you like, it encourages me to continue! Thanks!


	7. Guilty as Sin

Still don't own anything. I was asked a question in my reviews for this story on why Draco kept kissing Hermione. ANSWER- He thinks she is cute and he dates muggle born witches now. Second reason- She is Harry Potters best mate so it is like eating the forbidden fruit Enjoy and review please! I just lost this entire chapter when I went to save it so I have to do a rewrite Ugggg….. Please review if you like it. It keeps me writing, especially when I lose an entire chapter that I loved the way it was. Grrrrrrrrr.

Chapter 7- Guilty as Sin

Harry reread the parchment in his hand again, not believing his own eyes.

_The Minister of Magic to Mr. Harry Potter_

_It is on my behalf that Lucius Malfoy has been paroled from Azkaban. He has served his sentence and will become a productive member of the community again. You have this on my authority. Still vacationing and enjoying the vampires' hospitality immensely. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

"Ron something very bad has happened that needs our immediate attention." He said to Ron and Ron's eyes looked up in astonishment.

"Lucius Malfoy has been released from Azkaban on orders by the Ministry." Harry read the parchment to Ron who stood and gulped hard at the news.

"But..I thought we _were_ the Ministry Harry?" Ron looked at Harry for answers.

"This comes directly from the Minister of Magic himself." Harry spoke slow and methodical as if plotting out his next move.

"How is it that Lucius Malfoy can get in touch with the Minister from his cell in Azkaban but we can't get a hold of him?" Ron had a very good question.

"My sentiments exactly Ron," Harry shivered for a moment and then grabbed his Firebolt from the closet in his office.

"I am going to pay Lucius Malfoy a visit, care to join me Ron?" Without a word Ron grabbed his broomstick from his office and they set out into the crisp autumn night.

The Manor was dark and foreboding as the pair descended on Malfoy Manor. Their brooms sluggishly moved through the thick fog as they made their descent. The gates that surrounded the now decrepit looking house were mounted with gargoyles and spikes along its wrought iron fence of twenty feet high. Draco had not lived here since his mother had died. He now owned the house but he wasn't ready to sell it, yet he did not want to live there either, so he moved out and just left it as it was. The foliage had grown up all around the house and it looked from the street like it was being strangled by thousands of snakes. The vines converged on each other until the whole house appeared like it could be snapped shut into the mouth of a beast made of briar and vines.

"How are we going to get over it Harry?" Harry had been asking himself the same thing. They surely had a security charm on the perimeter. Brooms would not work either, so after pausing for only a moment Harry suggested they scale the fence instead. Ron looked up and shook his head but started up the fence as well.

"The Boy Who Lived and his friend," Harry and Ron jumped down from their perch on the gate when they saw a floating metal lock box hovering below them. It was speaking to them with wicked teeth that protruded from the inside of the box as it flapped its jaw.

"Breaking and entering…….tssk tssk….Not very becoming of an auror now is it?" Lucius's shrill wicked voice was speaking to them through the enchanted box.

"Push the button Potter," Came the voice again and with that Harry and Ron pushed it and were transported to the foyer of Malfoy Manor in an instant. The house was lit only with candlelight as a clean shaven and healthy looking Lucius Malfoy greeted Harry and Ron. Harry noticed how fit he looked and felt the anger boil inside of him. He had wanted Lucius to live in fear, being tortured for the rest of his life in Azkaban with dementors sucking at his very soul, each day worse then the previous. This was not what he found though. Lucius pounced in Harry's face but Harry did not flinch.

"To what do I owe this late night visit from the local law enforcement Potter? Malfoy walked around them stalking them like a wild cat in the jungle.

He walked around Ron and then commented.

"Weasley,hmmm. The Ministry must be letting just any one be an Auror now." And he cackled to himself while Ron glared hard into his eyes unwavering.

"Well the fact that you are here Lucius is why we are here. You see, your parole stinks of foul play and I intend to find out how it is you are not locked in Azkaban rotting away with your Death Eater pals Malfoy. When I do find out how you pulled this off I intend to lock you away again and throw away the key." Harry Potter spoke through gritted teeth at the vile and venomous scum that stood before him.

"I assure you it's all on the level Potter. If you see right here the Minister himself signed my release papers." Lucius handed Harry the parchment and Harry glanced at it before speaking.

"I would keep your nose clean Malfoy because I'm going to be watching you and I will get you. I watched you kill my friends, you are a murderer and I will never rest until you get what you deserve." Harry stood only inches from his face as he looked him sternly in the eye.

"I've been reading the Daily Prophet again. I missed quite a lot it seems while I was away." Lucius grabbed a newspaper off the cherry wood table in the foyer. A statue of a famous Dark Wizard, who shall not be named, graced the table next to the paper he took in his pale elongated fingers. His long yellow fingernail grazed the front page of the Daily Prophet as he moved it down the page to a picture of his son holding the snitch at the Chudley Canons game against Bulgaria.

"It seems my son is a quidditch player now. Star Seeker it says. Wasn't that your position?" Lucius grinned in a sinister way.

"It's not going to work Malfoy. Nothing you can say to me can hurt me. I beat you and Voldemort once and I will do it again, and you will live your life in tormented fear every day of your life with the dementors of Azkaban. As soon as I find the Minister you are as good as gone Malfoy, so don't get too comfy here, hmm? Harry smirked at Malfoy and then turned to Ron.

"Ron search the upstairs and the downstairs, I will take this floor floor. I know he's done something to the Minister. Are you hiding him in your basement Lucius?" Harry had a slight snobbish tone in his voice mocking Malfoy.

Harry walked around the main floor of the manor while Ron checked the upstairs and downstairs. Harry was watching Lucius's face in hopes he would give something away.

Ron bounded back down the stairs and nodded a disappointing no to Harry.

"Says here my son had a child with a mudblood. Disgusting filth. Draco is a disgrace to this family. He ruined our pureblood lineage and for what? To have some filthy mudblood's baby? He never could learn to keep his dick in his pants."

Harry didn't like the expression on his face when Lucius said that. It told him Draco was in danger.

"Look here you despicable excuse for a man and father. Your son, whatever he is, isn't a murderer like yourself. He has a new life now so leave him be. Keep your nose clean Malfoy, you'd do well to heed my advice. Step off that line once and I will take you away faster then you can say death eater!"

"Are you threatening me Potter?" Lucius said with a twisted sneer on his face.

"You better believe it is you piece of shit. I am gong to make you pay once and for all for the people you killed. You can take that one to Gringotts, Lucius." Harry turned on his foot and exited the door with Ron following close behind.

Harry had been at Lucius Malfoy's trial at the Ministry that fateful day. Draco had taken the stand against his father. He spoke of the dark mark Voldemort branded him with that enslaved him. He spoke of how his father made him do this, and threatened to kill him if he didn't. He spoke of his mother and her suffering and abuse. Then Harry had taken the stand in Draco's defense and told the court he saw Draco drop his wand on Dumbledore when he had every opportunity to kill him had he intended to. Draco had been cleared and as he left the court room that day a teary and emotionally drained Draco Malfoy had nodded a thanks to Harry Potter. They would never share sentiments for each other, friends or otherwise, but that day Harry had felt something for Draco that surprised even him self. He felt sorry for him, having to live all those years with the demented and deranged and controlling Lucius Malfoy. Draco had gone on to start a new life; leaving behind most of the things he had known all of his priveleged life. He tried out and got the position of seeker with the Chudley Canons quidditch team and his life started a new chapter. Now with Lucius back Harry felt there would be possible trouble for Draco and he had to warn him. News like this was not handed to someone via owl. Hermione had mentioned in passing to Harry a few weeks earlier that he was teaching at Hogwarts for this year only, and he and Ron set out through the night sky to meet him and tell him of the horrible news.

Okay the powers that be did not want me to write this chapter. Under a heatwave here the power went out and I lost this chapter yet again. Three's a charm? It was better the first two times I wrote it….You get the idea though.

Review? Let me know people are still reading this! Thanks.


	8. Starry Night

I still don't own anything Jk Rowling does! This chapter takes place during the same night as the previous chapter.

Chapter 8- Starry Night

Draco was out on the Quidditch field teaching some fifth year players the Wronski Feint move as Hermione prepared her classwork for the following day. She had taken Scorpius from the Hospital wing after Madame Pomphrey came down with a bad case of purple spots, after a second year student played a practical joke on her and spiked her tea with some purple jilly powder. It wasn't harmful except for the itching and ringing in the ears that it caused.

"Will you play wit me Miss "Mione?" Scorpius was gently tugging on Hermione's robes.

"Just one more minute sweetie I am just about done." Hermione closed her book and looked up to see Scorpius dressed from head to toe in Hermiones Head of house Gryffindor colors. She let out a hearty laugh and Scorpius giggled in delight.

"Has somebody been in my closet?" Hermione leaned down and fluffed the cap on the tikes head so it wasn't covering his eyes.

"Yes Mione," Scorpius looked down at the ground.

"Well it's alright this time but next time ask me okay?" and the little boys face was glowing again.

"So why _are_ you wearing my Gryffindor clothes?"

Scorpius paused to think about his answer and then his answer came to him and he was excited and smiling wide at Hermione, "I want to be with you Miss 'Mione!"

"But I thought you wanted to be in Slytherin house like your Daddy?" Hermione said looking into his beautiful silver eyes.

"Nope Gryffindor." Hermione giggled when he couldn't pronounce Gryffindor and instead said _Grifitoe._

"Scorpius, what do you say we go get some hot chocolate and go down and see what's keeping your Daddy?" The small child ran into his bedroom and grabbed his little red broom and met Hermione anxiously at the door.

Hermione and Scorpius walked down the hill to the quidditch field; his tiny hand in hers, trusting her, as she guided him down the steep embankment. She had hoped as they walked, that Draco was in a good mood, because Scorpius was still dressed from head to toe in Gryffindor clothes. The weather had shifted and she could feel winter upon them. It would snow soon.

"Scorpius are you old enough to remember the snow?" Hermione asked.

"Booger snow trolls?" Scorpius looked up at Hermione with a puzzled look on his face.

"What! What on earth are you talking about? Hermione was now thinking about her own run in with a troll in the bathroom her first year with Ron and Harry.

"You know 'Mione.." Scorpius was swinging Hermione's arm back and forth as they walked.

"No I don't know what you mean can you explain it to me Scorpius?" Hermione found herself deep in a conversation with a three year old and surprisingly, she loved every minute of it. He was such a sweet boy. How could he have such a horrible and mean spirited grandfather. The best Hermione could figure was that Draco had taken the boy to Bulgaria, maybe during quidditch season she thought to herself, and they had made trolls in the snow instead of snowmen. She would definitely have to ask Draco about this later.

"There's Daddy! Go run up to him and give him a hug why don't you." Hermione laughed as the little child ran to Draco, his little legs giving it all their might.

Hermione watched from fifty yards away as Draco plucked the child up and hugged him in his arms. He set him back down andlooked at Hermione in a state of shock at the attire his son was dressed in. Hermione made her way to her two favorite gentlemen who were standing in the middle of the quidditch field waiting for her to join them. Practice had already ended and it looked like Draco was putting the balls away.

"Really cute Granger. " and Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it and Scorpius was now wearing green.

"No son of mine will ever be in Gryffindor. Sorry squirt," he pulled his cap down over his eyes and Scorpius swatted at him in the dark.

"Draco we should talk," Hermione looked serious now.

"Uhh ohh," Draco said.

"No, it's nothing bad,"

"Scorpius, do you want to chase the golden snitch while I talk to Hermione?"

Scorpius was screaming wildly in the open air and Draco released the snitch. Scorpius hopped on his broom and took off.

Hermione looked scared at the sight of the little boy flying.

"It's ok Granger it only goes up about ten or fifteen feet, what did you want to talk about?" He stopped and held her hands in his.

"Well its about Scorpius. " she said apprehensively.

"What did he do now? Wasn't into the potions room again was he? Professor McCallen still won't talk to me after that whole mess he made. Hermione laughed.

"No, no nothing like that." Draco looked surprised at this. He knew Scorpius was a curious little boy who got himself into trouble sometimes.

"I mean, what are you and me doing here? Scorpius is getting really attached to me Draco and I am worried about him is all." Hermione said with all seriousness.

"I see. Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Draco asked.

"Its good." Hermione said effortlessly.

"Okay then there is your answer." Draco said, smirking at Hermione.

"No, you didn't answer the question." Hermione said with a sense of annoyance in her tone.

"Are you asking me what my intentions are Hermione?" Draco always had a way of cutting through the bull.

"I suppose I am Draco." Hermione had cornered him with this question and there was no skating out of it.

"Well what do you want?" he said after some thought.

"Draco, that's not fair I asked you first." Hermione was starting to get worried now.

"You have to have all the answers all of the time don't you?" Draco looked at her with a sly look on his face.

"Draco I'm being serious, please I want to know what we are doing here." Hermione seemed agitated and was now holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, don't get your bonnet in a fix. Don't you know how I feel about you?" Draco said copping out.

"No I mean yes, I mean no. Draco I wouldn't be asking you if I knew!" Hermione was now thoroughly frustrated with him and she threw her arms into the air and started back towards the castle.

"Stop Granger you have the wrong idea!" Draco called out to her as she stormed off.

"I can't chase you, you know! Scorpius is here." Scorpius was way on the other side of the quidditch pitch after he had spotted the snitch. Draco glanced back at him and then to Hermione who was still walking away.

"Damn it Hermione get back here, please!" Draco sounded pissed at this point.

"You had your chance!" she called back turning around to look at him. Their eyes locked and he knew there was no way she was going to turn around and come back. He had pushed her too far. Hermione turned around and started walking again, her arms swinging quickly at her sides.

"To think I was actually going to make love to him tonight. Draco Malfoy, my first to share my bed. Fat chance! I am seriously mental." Hermione was cursing under her breath, so much, she didn't see Draco who had hopped on his broom and was heading straight at her.

He rode up alongside of her and scooped her up onto his broom and took off straight up and up and up until they burst through the clouds, where he took her in his arms.

"Is this what you want Granger?" Hermione was scared and her eyes were wide with fear until she saw the most beautiful starlit sky she had ever seen. They twinkled in the night and cast a glow on her boyfriend who held her tightly, his breath on her cold face, his heart beating fast against her chest.

"I love you Hermione."

Draco kissed her so deeply and passionately that she forgot all about being a thousand feet up in the sky on a broom that she probably would not trust even on a good day. Hermione squealed in delight as she ran her tongue along his lips plunging her tongue deep into his mouth.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to have to cut this short, my son is down there."

He smiled and pointed down and then as quick as he had taken them up, he plummeted back down to the ground landing safely. Scorpius was still chasing the snitch on his little red broom in the exact same place as they had left him only moments earlier.

"My turn my turn daddy!" Scorpius was holding his hands up to Draco who was still sitting on his broom as Hermione climbed down off his lap.

"That was …I.." and Hermione had no words.

"I know," and Draco blushed now. He took off on his broom with his son. Hermione stood there looking up at Draco and Scorpius as she yelled out…

"I love you too!" Hermione had never felt such exhilaration in her whole life as she watched the man she loved fly through the night.

Review?!


	9. Pleasure and Pain

I do not own Harry Potter or the rights :P Sexual Content WARNING

Chapter 9- Pleasure and Pain

Scorpius had been so wound up from his broom ride with Draco that he didn't want to go to sleep. Hermione and Draco had tried everything they could think of to get the little tot to bed , but he just would not settle down. After debating about which tactics worked in getting a child to go to sleep Hermione finally opened the book Alladin, one of her favorite muggle stories and laid in bed with Scorpius and started to read. She loved the whole magic carpet ride in the story and it reminded her gleefully of the broom ride with Draco earlier in the night. Hermione was midway through the book, as Draco listened outside the door, his heart filling with love for the woman who treated his son as her own, when she finally heard the soft muffled sounds of sleep coming from Scorpius. She silently slipped out of his room and closed his door. When she turned Draco was ready and waiting for her as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Hermione was wearing a teal negligee with a matching robe. Draco peeled the robe off her body as they stood in the hallway outside Scorpius's bedroom door; his mouth kissing her arms and neck softly.

"I thought he would never go to sleep!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his waiting lips.

"Mmm…I know I was about to make a night visit to the potions pantry and mix him up a sleeping cocktail," Draco said with a wicked expression and Hermione looked at him oddly.

"It's a joke Granger. Too much work. Invisible binds would probably work better anyway."

"Okay that is just demented Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"No. Don't call me Malfoy."

"Then don't call me Granger." Hermione said playfully and Draco just growled and pushed her against the wall feeling her up.

"Did you mean it? What you said today or did I force you to say it because I was leaving?" Hermione had to ask, she thought she knew the answer but this night meant to much to her to leave to chance. She was going to give him her virginity tonight and she wanted to hear those words again.

Draco led her by the hand to the bedroom where he pulled her down on top of him in his bed, his hands roaming her body in a pleasing manner.

"Hermione I've never told a girl I loved her until today. I've never loved anyone like this before. I love you Hermione Granger." Draco rolled over on top of her and spread her legs with his knees and pushed himself down on her hard. He was grinding her soft wet pussy through her negligee with his fully erect cock as he moved on top of her, simulating what he wanted so badly to do to her. He thought to himself how he knew in a few minutes she would push him off of her nervously and he would be taking another cold shower but for now he wanted to bask in the feeling of being close to her. He inhaled her sweet scent and continued fucking her over her clothes, lost in wanting to make love to the woman he had just confessed his love for.

"Draco, oh baby, oh, make love to me, I love you so much…" When he heard this he stopped and looked up at Hermione who was looking into his silvery eyes with such love and such wanting desire that he teared up for the first time in his life. This lady who lay beneath him was the person he had waited for his whole life. She was so captivatingly beautiful tonight, her hair cascading down her shoulders and her chestnut eyes that fell upon him with such love that he wanted to remain in her eyes forever. He slid his boxers off and then took Hermione by the hands and lifted her up, pulling her negligee over her head. Her breasts were so perfect he thought to himself as he took one after the other in his mouth, stopping to suck on her breast, over her heart. Draco looked up, pleased with himself that he had left a mark on her, his mark. He threw her arms up over her head and placed his arms down on top of hers, holding her hands in his; their fingers clasped together as he positioned his knees against her buttocks and slowly penetrated her wetness.

"Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop if it does," Draco eased himself into her, moving his hand down now to hold her face and look into her eyes as he made sweet love to Hermione. His hips were rolling into her now slowly and gently as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes would tell him when he should speed up or slow down he thought to himself. Her head went back and a quiet moan escaped her perfect lips. He quickened the pace, pressing himself inside her deeper until he was fully engulfed in her sweet warm moistness. Draco moaned with each pump of his hard cock into the woman of his dreams. Hermione had found his rhythm quicker then he had imagined she would and she too moaned in unison with Draco as she bucked her hips against his; her legs wrapped tightly around Draco's waist. He held his arms around her torso tightly now and thrust himself into her harder while his tongue forced itself into her mouth as they groaned deeply together. Hermione was writhing now in sheer ecstasy as he moved into her faster and deeper and then he felt her hot liquid engulf his manhood and he immediately came inside her. He thrust inside her forecfully until his orgasm had reached its close, kissing her lips hard. Hermione's breaths were coming in short quick gasps as she came back down from the heaven she had just felt with Draco. When they had both caught their breaths Hermione spoke.

"That was so much better then I'd have imagined." Draco smiled and raised an eyebrow at this, clearly reveling in his manhood and his ability to please a woman, his woman; the only woman who mattered at all.

"The books all said that a woman doesn't usually, you know, climax her first time." Draco laughed at this.

"Well, you keep reading those books and I'll help you put all those theories to rest for good," Draco was propped up between her legs still running circles around her nipple with his fingers as they lay alone and entranced with one another's attention.

"Do you think we were loud?" Hermione's questions were just one more thing Draco loved about her.

"Yes very loud," he said as he buried his head into the nape of her neck kissing her softly and repeatedly.

"Well I didn't want to be loud Draco, what if one of the other teachers heard us." Draco laughed even harder at this and Hermione didn't understand why he found this so hilarious but he assured her he was not laughing at her at all.

"Loud means good Hermione. Trust me on this, it does."

"I promise you Hermione nobody will know. Okay doll?" and with that Harry Potter barged through Draco Malfoy's door with Ron right behind him.

"Malfoy, something has happened and I need to speak with you right now."

Draco just looked at Hermione and his heart sunk. His first promise to the woman he loved and already Harry Potter had made him a liar. He lowered his head onto Hermione's neck for a second and then shot up out of bed; rage filling his entire body as he slammed the door hard in Harry and Ron's face.


	10. The Visitors

JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter and I own nothing. :P

Chapter 10- The Visitors

"Shit he got my finger!" Harry cried out, shaking his hand in pain.

"Never mind your bloody finger did you see who was in his bed?" Ron said furiously to Harry who was still nursing his hand.

"Yeah I saw, I was hoping you didn't." Harry said with a sympathetic glance to Ron who looked like he was going to either cry or break something extremely valuable.

"Look Ron, we have business here tonight. It's our fault; we shouldn't have burst in on them like that."

"Well it's not like we thought Malfoy was going to be boffing Hermione or anything. Harry she never even slept with me back when we dated. She said she was saving herself for marriage and then things went sour between us." Ron could not seem to grasp what he had seen in his mind. Hermione and Malfoy were total opposites.

"Trust me I am going to have nightmares about it too, but right now Ron we have a job to do." Harry thought for a moment as they waited for Draco in the teachers' common room, sitting on the worn sofa by the warmth of the fire.

"Ron this changes things if Malfoy and Hermione are dating, which I assume they are. Hermione is now in danger too. She needs to be here as well." Harry said as Ron nodded in disgust.

Draco had emerged from his bedroom wearing a pair of boxers and a green silk robe that was draped over his arms. He had a look of pure anger on his face.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to knock Potter? Oh that's right your mum died, I guess she didn't." Draco shot daggers at Harry, he was clearly pissed off that he and Hermione's special night had been interrupted. He had hoped to make love to her again and through the night, making up for lost time.

"Look Malfoy, I don't even want to get into it with you tonight. We are here on emergency Ministry business."

"So that's your excuse? I figured Hogwarts must be on fire the way you burst in on Her.. and I." Draco broke off his speech when he began to say Hermione's name.

"Hermione. Malfoy, say it! Or do you still call her the mudblood?" Ron snapped back.

"Yes Weasley her name is Hermione! I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice Ron, what's the matter, upset that Hermione finally went after a _real_ man?

"A REAL man? You mean cock roach don't you? " Ron spat.

Draco just smirked at Ron and Harry as he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs, his arms stretched out both ways on the back of the sofa.

"Look you two there is time for this later, right now I need to tell you what has happened. Malfoy your father has been released from Azkaban." Draco's smirking expression was replaced by the look of sheer horror. Harry sat down on the couch to explain the rest to Draco whose face had turned even paler then it already was.

"No! This can't be? He received fifteen years Harry, why did you let him out!" Hermione had been eavesdropping and was now coming towards the three in her teal negligee and robe..

"Hermione what are you wearing!? You never dressed like that when you were with me." Ron was astounded by Hermione's wardrobe choice.

"Oh shut up Ron, I'm all grown up in case you hadn't noticed." Hermione said with a look of not having the time or patience for Ron's jealousy at present moment.

Hermione made her way over to the couch where a stunned Draco sat quietly alone staring straight ahead, wearing the look of angst on his face. She crawled up on his lap and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him tightly and hugging him.

"It will be alright Draco, we will get through this together." Hermione soothed him as Harry sat, feeling disgust and betrayal from his friend Hermione.

"Well this explains the Chudley Canons game, doesn't it?" Ron finally said.

Harry and Ron were both angry at Hermione but she was in her twenties now and she was a level headed witch so they had to respect her choice in boyfriends.

Draco's arms instinctively went around Hermione as she held him tightly by the fire.

"Your father expressed quite a lot of hostility that you had fathered a child with…a muggle born woman. He said something about you ruining the family line of purebloods. I thought you should know. Malfoy are you hearing me?" Harry waved his throbbing hand in front of Malfoy's face and Malfoy broke off his face forward stare and looked at Harry finally.

"I heard everything you said. Are you done now?" Draco had no expression on his face at all now and Harry didn't know what to make of it.

"Almost. Ron and I are going to go find the Minister of Magic and have him sign a decree overturning Lucius's parole. I need you to stay here until you hear back from me. Hogwarts is the safest place to be, so try not to worry too much. Hermione.." Harry looked over at Hermione who had now started to sob over this horrible news.

"Hermione you are in danger too being that you have, well, whatever you have going with Malfoy, you should be careful and stay inside the castle. I would watch the boy too. I'd like to think he wouldn't harm his own grandson but this is Lucius Malfoy we are talking about."

"He would." And with this Draco stood up and walked into Scorpius's bedroom to watch him as he lay there sleeping, leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron staring on in worry.

"He will be alright. He hates his father Harry, this is really bad. I will help him get through this." Hermione spoke to Harry.

"Hermione I wish you wouldn't. Look, I don't know how serious you two are but if it isn't I suggest you break it off. You are our best friend and we don't want to see you hurt. Lucius Malfoy is a very dangerous man." Harry plead with Hermione.

"We love each other, he told me tonight for the first time." Hermione admitted.

"I said I love him too. Oh Harry he is different then he used to be and his son is so wonderful, I love him as well." Harry forced a smile at Hermione, his friend who was clearly happy in her decision to be with Draco Malfoy, so he shut out his own reservations and said he would support them in whatever they decided.

"Thanks Harry. Ron you will get used to the idea in time. I love you too Ron. You both are such an important part of my life, but right now Draco needs me, so if you will excuse me." Harry nodded and they left, explaining that they would be in close contact with them in the next few days and weeks and not to hesitate to call on them should anything, however minutely small it seemed, came to pass.

"Hermione agreed and then snuck back into the room with Draco who was sitting on his bed now staring off into space looking tired and beaten.

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry for you." Hermione straddled his legs and sat down on him holding him tightly against her chest, his head cradled in her bosom.

"Hermione everything is going to change." Draco looked up at her with a cold icy stare.

"No Draco, it doesn't have to." She plead.

"He is going to make me work for him." Draco said without feeling.

"Well you won't right? Harry will send him back to Azkaban you will see. It will all be alright." Hermione's voice sounding a little frantic.

Draco didn't respond and this worried Hermione greatly.

"Come on lets get some sleep you have classes to teach tomorrow. They got in bed and turned out the lights but Draco did not sleep, and neither did Hermione. She listened to his slow deep breaths in the bed next to her and secretly worried that things were going to get much worse before they got better.


	11. Deeds Darker Than Death Or Night

Chapter 11- Deeds Darker Than Death or Night

The next day Draco was quietly reserved at breakfast and thereafter in the next week that passed with no word from Harry and Ron yet. He seemed to be keeping Scorpius much closer to him these days and even waited for Hermione outside her classroom anytime he knew she would be leaving that wing of the castle.

It was nearing the holidays now and Hermione desperately needed to get Draco and Scorpius out of the castle. Draco seemed to have lost his sense of humor and Scorpius was misbehaving terribly these days because he was not used to not being able to run and play outside like all the other kids. Hogwarts was a big school, but not as big as the wide world outside the castle and Scorpius was going stir crazy to be a part of it. She had the perfect solution. She was chaperoning a student's trip to Hogsmeade this snowy afternoon and she would surprise Draco and Scorpius by bringing them along. Draco needed to have some fun in his life. Since Harry had brought the news of Lucius's release from Azkaban he had lost that luster for fun and games. He would normally come back from a victory with the Chudley Canons high on life and would want to make sweet beautiful love to Hermione all night long, but the last game he won he had just come back and dumped his broom in the closet and sat by the fire deep in thought. He still kissed Hermione but he hadn't made love to her for weeks and it worried Hermione that he was shutting her out of his problems. She desperately wished he wouldn't.

Draco, Hermione and Scorpius walked hand in hand down the snowy path to Hogmeade. The fresh air and the newly fallen snow that made everything look so clean and perfect had really improved Draco's mood. Scorpius ran ahead a few feet hiding behind various rocks and then jumping out to scare Draco and Hermione who pretended to be frightened out of their wits as Scorpius laughed great belly laughs each time he did the same thing repeatedly.

"He never gets tired of that game, does he?" Hermione giggled.

"Nope, he sure doesn't," Draco replied as he crept around another boulder-sized rock and yelled boo to Scorpius, who laughed and climbed up into his father's loving arms.

They reached the tiny town of Hogsmeade and Hermione noticed that the Three Broomsticks had a sign on the door that said "free hot chocolate to all young witches and wizards." Hermione pointed to Draco and Scorpius, who were now throwing snowballs at each other as she slipped into the Three Broomsticks to get them all some hot chocolate. The place was warm and dry and she took off her gloves and scarf, sat down at a table and ordered hot chocolate for three. The waitress gave her the three cups and she was getting ready to leave when Professor Trelawney appeared at her side.

"Have you seen my sister, Hilda? She's disappeared again," Trelawney said with a sound of worry in her voice.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" This was the second time Sybil Trelawney had mentioned her sister disappearing. The first time, she had been cuddled up next to Draco in an old broom closet outside the Transfiguration classroom and just thought Trelawney had been confused; after all she had smelled of cooking sherry that day.

"Oh, dear, we were walking over to Honeydukes and then I heard a pop and she had disappeared! I thought you were smarter than that, Professor Granger." Hermione had always loathed Professor Trelawney and that hadn't changed.

"I am sure your sister will come back, although it is very odd, nobody apparates in Hogsmeade. It's too close to Hogwarts and you can't apparate back to Hogwarts because of the security enchantments." Hermione was piecing something together in her mind.

"Sybil, please think hard when I ask you this. Where was your sister before she came to Hogwarts?" Hermione held Trelawney's hand tightly and sat up intently listening for her answer.

"I don't really know. I didn't know her until this year when she appeared at Honeydukes while I was buying some sweets for my students. She introduced herself to me and told me she was my long lost sister, isn't it wonderful?!"

Hermione thought quietly for a moment before leaping from her chair and running as fast as her legs would carry her, swinging the door to the Three Broomsticks open and then out into the cold snow. Where were Draco and Scorpius? She had to find them; something was wrong, very wrong.

She finally spotted Draco in the distance near the edge of the woods. He looked to be covering his eyes; no doubt playing hide and seek with Scorpius still.

"Draco, where is Scorpius?!" Hermione shouted as she ran towards the edge of the forest to the patch of clean snow where Draco and Scorpius were playing.

"Well, if I told you that, it would blow his hiding place, Granger," Draco was smiling playfully until he saw the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"What's wrong?" Draco spoke with a sense of urgency.

"Oh, we have to find Scorpius, hurry!" Hermione began looking behind various large rocks in a frantic fashion. "Professor Trelawney's sister disappeared again. Don't you see? She apparated when she got to Honeydukes. Honeydukes is the barrier for being able to apparate, I read it in the Hogwarts teachers guide. Didn't you read it? Oh, we have to find him. She is a fake; Trelawney's sister is a fake. She never knew her before this year!"

Draco began shouting Scorpius's name but the little boy was nowhere to be found. His little footprints were everywhere in the snow, so Draco decided to take one set while Hermione took the other set of prints, hoping one of them would find him.

"Scorpius? Scorpius? Daddy is getting very worried about you, come on, squirt, come out now! You win!" Draco called out as he followed the footprints in the snow. He was now deep in the woods and to his dismay the footprints of his son stopped abruptly, but were picked up by larger footprints. Draco's face drained to milky white as he picked up his pace, following the prints of the larger man in the snow. He was running furiously now, following the trail when it stopped behind a large pine tree.

"Whoever you are, give me my son back now and I won't kill you," Draco called out to the figure behind the tree, wand in hand.

"Scorpius, are you alright? Daddy is here, baby!" Draco heard the muffled cry of his son and he edged forward to move closer to the figure behind the tree. He could only see the end of the figure's black cloak and then he saw it. The long white hair of his father as he peered around the tree with Scorpius tucked under his arm, a petrified look on the boy's face.

"Give him to me!" Draco shouted at the man as he stepped closer to Draco. "If you lay one hand on him, I will kill you without a second thought," Draco said irately.

"Now, now, Draco, you wouldn't want to scare the boy, would you? " Lucius's shrill voice sent chills down Draco's back. He had feared the man who stood before him as a child. Even as an adult, Draco had been plagued with dreams of the beatings he took in his youth from his father. Now, that very man stood in front of him, holding his heart cradled in his arms and he knew he would do anything he said to keep Scorpius safe.

"Scorpius and I have gotten to know each other over the past few weeks, you see. He loves his grandpa, Lucius, don't you, boy?" Lucius was twirling his fingers in the little boy's flaxen hair, as the boy's eyes were becoming wide with fear.

"He's scared, Father. Give him to me," Draco said, holding his arms out to take the boy.

Lucius gently handed Scorpius to Draco, who clutched him tightly in his arms as Scorpius clung to Draco for safety.

"He reminds me of you when you were small Draco. No doubt he will cause you great shame when he grows up, just as you have me," Lucius sneered at Draco and stepped closer.

"Really, Draco, cavorting with Mudbloods? Obviously this fatal flaw in you comes from your mother. She always coddled you too much as a child. After all my years of teaching you and feeding you and loving you as my son, you repay me by fucking a Mudblood and having her bastard child? This won't do at all, now, will it?" Lucius was moving slowly around Draco and his son, the soft snow crunching under his feet as he spoke. Draco's face burned with the white hot fire and rage of a thousand suns going supernova.

Just then he heard Hermione calling out to the both of them. He could see her silhouette in the trees getting closer to where they stood in the forest. He set Scorpius down and pointed.

"Run to Miss 'Mione ,Scorpius." Scorpius turned and looked at his father as if worried to leave him, and Draco shouted at the boy with a stern look on his face."Run. Now!" Scorpius took off on his little legs, crying as he ran to Hermione who spotted him through the trees and ran to him, scooping him up into her arms and then stopping to watch Draco and Lucius in the distance.

"Now that it is just you and I, let's get down to it then, shall we?" Lucius said in a wicked voice as Draco stood only inches from his face.

"I am working on something big that requires your help. You will do what I ask, when I ask it of you, without any questions, or I will kill the Mudblood and the bastard child." Draco looked at him pleadingly, his face contorted in the pain he felt in his heart.

"Yes, Draco, you are starting to understand, I can see," Lucius grabbed Draco hard around the neck at this."I know you think you love the Mudblood bitch, Granger. Like I said, I've been watching you for a while now right under your nose. You think you love the whore, but you don't. A Malfoy doesn't ever truly love his women, do we? You know what I am talking about; all the women in your past? All the filth you laid down with in your bed, without any thought of how it would hurt me. Well, I have a job for you that will be right up your alley, my traitorous, worthless, idiot son. You can repay me for the years I spent in Azkaban!"

Lucius took the heel of his hand, his other hand choking Draco around the neck and rammed it hard and fast into Draco's nose. He heard the bone in his nose crack under his palm. Draco's soft, warm blood trickled down his face. Draco swung his hand at Lucius's face and hit him hard in the mouth causing Lucius to stumble backwards. Draco reached for his wand, but his father disarmed him and Draco ran fast and hard as spells from his father's wand shot past him, only barely missing him.

"I'll never work for you. I'm going to kill you, Father! I'll kill you first!" Draco was shouting back as he ran towards Hermione and Scorpius, his face split open and his nose bleeding on the snow-blanketed ground.

Lucius called out to him and something made Draco turn around. When he turned around he saw his father take something from his cloak. He held a black, solid ball in his hands. It let off a purplish hue as he rubbed it, his wand pointing at it as he chanted. Draco was halfway back to the clearing where Hermione and Scorpius stood watching the scene in terror. Hermione, shielding the boys face and soothing his cries, could see Draco's face dripping with blood as he ran towards them. His body was ricocheting off the trees as he lost his balance and fell.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled as he had put the black ball away in his cloak. Draco felt a ripping pain shoot through his body. It felt like every cell in his body had exploded in torturous agony simultaneously. He lay on the ground staring out at Hermione and Scorpius, wanting to go to them, but the pain immobilized him and when it finally stopped, he drifted away.

Just then, a woman screamed out in the center of town. Hermione could see a dementor hovering over a crowd of people who stood around her. Then another was there and another, until the town of Hogsmeade was being invaded by at least twenty dementors. Hermione ran to Draco who lay in the snow and pulled him up. He was groggy and she was horrified to notice that he had split his head open as well as she held his head in her cloak.

"Draco, we have to get out of here!" Hermione was petrified as Scorpius clung to her, his tiny voice wailing as she tried desperately to get his father up off the ground.

"The dementors, Draco,oh please hurry!" Draco rose to his feet holding his head but it was too late, three dementors had descended upon them and Hermione held out her wand and shouted,"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Her full-bodied patronus of an otter sprang forth from her wand and held the dementors back. She observed other professors in Hogsmeade doing the same thing and after an exceedingly long amount of time all of the dementors flew away, leaving the village of Hogsmeade to deal with the ramifications of the massacre that had just taken place in their sleepy, little village.

People were everywhere screaming and crying. Three witches were dead in the center of the town. The dementors had killed them with their kiss of death. All three women were muggle-born witches.

In the hours that followed, the _Daily Prophet_ ran a story on the tragedy as Hermione read it from the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

_Muggle-Born Witch Massacre_

_Three Dead, More to Follow?_


	12. A New Order

Don't own a thing Jk Rowling does  Okay like I said some darkness but essential to the plot.

Chapter 12- A New Order

Harry and Ron journeyed through the night, their hands and feet were nearly frostbitten as they pressed on. The air was chilly and the wind howled through the haunting trees as they walked through the deserted Romanian town. They had left home for Transylvania nearly a month ago in search of the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. Leads had been few and far between but they finally received a break when a frail woman with jet black hair approached them. She asked for food and Ron reached into his knapsack and handed her a piece of bread he had been saving for he and Harry. The woman told them she had seen that which they searched for. When Harry had asked her if she knew where she pointed at a sign by the dirt road that said _Bolsheven 5km_. Harry and Ron had thanked her and proceeded to walk the five kilometers, rather then fly or apparrate, as not to draw attention to themselves, they already stood out too much with their Wizard clothes and foreign accents.

"You know this is vampire country Ron so stay alert." Harry said to Ron as they made their way up a hill in the road. The trees had grown darker in this particular stretch of Romanian back country. Ron thought he saw several pairs of eyes looking at them as they walked.

"Harry I really don't like this road, I hope we are almost there."

"Well the good news is I think we are. The bad news is it doesn't look much better." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

They scanned a couple of the grave markers and found that most had died by being impaled as revolting as the thought was to them.

"This one was killed by Vlad the Impaler as well Harry," Ron said.

"Who is this Vlad the Impaler anyways, he sure was a wicked S.O.B," Ron said jumping in fright as he thought he felt a cob web on his arm.

"I think Vlad the Impaler is actually another name for Dracula Ron. I read about it in a muggle book once." Harry said, as they made their way down to an older section of the graveyard.

"Well that's comforting Harry, sorry I asked. Are you sure that crazy old hag knew what she was talking about when she sent us here? For all we know this is a wild goose chase." Ron said.

"Or a trap even." Harry said. The thought had occurred to him during their five kilometer trek down the pot holed dirt road.

That's when they heard the haunting cries of the Minister of Magic. Ron and Harry both ducked down behind a tombstone and peered over it cautiously.

"Is he up to the task or not? My patience is growing weary Lucius. " Harry and Ron's heads turned to face each other at hearing this.

"He will do all that it is required Mistress." Lucius was talking to a tall lean striking woman with long wavy ebony locks. Her face was ghostly white and her skin looked translucent as it shone in the full moon; her lips bright red.

"The moon is full tonight. By the next cycle it must be done. You will bring him here when the moon is waning and it will be done and then you will be granted that which you so desire. Now go." She glided over Lucius and down into a crypt where they again heard the screams of the Minister of Magic, Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

Lucius held the black ball in his hands as he rubbed it once again, wand pointing at the ball as it burst into purple light and then went black again.

"A new age for Wizards are upon us!" Lucius cried into the wind as he threw his arms into the air and spun around in circles. The Minister of Magic was again screaming in agony as Harry and Ron watched on.

"Ron we have to do something that woman is killing him in there!?" Harry whispered as they watched Lucius Malfoy turn on his heels and with a _pop_ he disappeared out of sight.

"Harry I am afraid he is already dead. I don't think we can help him we were too late." Ron's voice, full of empathy for the man who continued to scream out and then fell silent.

The tall woman came out of the crypt now and Ron ducked down behind the gravestone while Harry squinted to see.

"Oh no Ron! This is worse then we thought." The striking woman turned her head in their direction and within seconds was on top of them.

"Quick Ron we have to disapparrate NOW!" And with that they too _popped_ out of sight.

Harry and Ron sat on the road several miles away now in complete shock and terror at what they had just seen. The woman could fly like Voldemort could. What did this mean? In the brief moments before they had disapparrated, Harry and Ron both had seen her beautiful ageless face, but they saw something else too and it frightened them to their very core. Neither spoke of it. It was too terrifying a thought. They would speak of it later but not now while they stood in this cold evil place so far from home.

"Harry what was that ball and the purple light Lucius Malfoy was holding?" Ron asked.

"I don't really know Ron but I have an idea." Harry said, deep in thought as he shivered in the cold on the dirt road; the looming trees overhead giving them the feeling of being swallowed up.

"We need Hermione Ron. Let's go quickly I think something bad has happened back at home."


	13. Rain Down Over Me

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I wonder if her hands hurt from typing like mine do? lol

I have a big showdown coming in later chapters for father and son :P Just a little teaser.

Sexual content WARNING.

Chapter 13- Rain Down Over Me

Hermione and Scorpius were at Draco's side when he awoke. Madam Pomphrey changed his bandages on his head. She had been able to repair the broken nose with a fair amount of ease but the head wound was a little harder to fix. The Crucio curse had hit him in the head and caused a nasty cut that oozed and bled. Draco had slept all through the day and night as Hermione sat next to him rubbing a cool wet towel over his forehead. Hermione had tried to rouse him once when he began tossing and turning in bed and calling out her name. He was obviously having bad dreams and Hermione felt so helpless, as if there was nothing she could do to help take away his internal pain.

"Granger? Is that you?" Draco woke up and tried to sit up in bed but slumped back down when shooting pain ripped through his head.

"Hey you!" Hermione leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you alright? Scorpius!? Draco began getting up out of bed, a panic showing on his face.

"He is fine. He is sleeping on the bed next to you. He was scared last night and wanted to be with you so I brought him here and let him sleep next to you while I stayed awake." Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed now holding his hand.

"Thank you Hermione, for taking care of him. I don't know if I could live if anything had happened to either of you." Draco said sullenly.

"How do you feel? That cut on your head is going to take some time to heal but you should be fine in a few days." Madam Pomphrey had come back to check on her patient.

Draco nodded to her that he felt alright considering how much worse it could it have been.

"Can he come back to his room Madam Pomphrey?" Hermione asked eagerly. She wanted so much to get him out of the hospital wing and back with her where they could really sit down and talk. She knew they had a lot of talking that needed to be done and the hospital wing with its cold and sterile exterior was not conducive (she thought) to getting Draco to open up to her.

"One more night alright?" Madam Pomphrey smiled at Hermione and her heart sunk.

"Hermione?" Draco was speaking to her in a very hushed voice.

"Yes love?" Hermione smiled at him. She couldn't contain her happiness at hearing his voice anymore. She loved this man with all of her heart and he was safe with her again and she needed him right now.

"I know you and I need to talk but I'm still feeling very tired and I don't want you staying here with me tonight." Draco said to her and her happiness sunk.

"Draco I am fine, I'm not even really very tired. I want to be here with you, it's where I belong." Hermione didn't understand why he was pushing her away.

"No. Please take Scorpius back to his room. I don't want him here, he should be in his own bed and so should you. We will talk tomorrow Granger." Draco rolled over on his head moaning as he did so.

That was twice he had called her Granger and Hermione was not sure if it was just the bump on his head or if it was something more.

"Draco why are you pushing me away?" Hermione said sadly.

"I'm not Hermione okay. Please I need to think." Draco said softly under his breath.

"Alright I suppose if that's what you want." Hermione kissed him on the forehead and lifted the sleeping Scorpius into her arms and turned to leave.

"You know I love you." Draco said as and looked at her briefly then turned away.

"Yeah I know. I love you too." Hermione said it but in her heart she knew something was terribly wrong between them and worse yet he didn't want to tell her.

Hermione took Scorpius back to the small apartment that he and Draco shared in the teachers quarters of Hogwart's and tucked him safely into bed. She lay next to the sleeping boy, not wanting to be alone and he curled his little body up against hers, sucking on his thumb. This was the first time she had seen Scorpius suck his thumb. She decided that the normally boisterous and mischievous little boy was feeling some of what happened the day before and just needed to feel safe so she didn't worry about it as she covered him up snugly.

After a refreshing shower she felt normal again and opened a book up to read. She had thought about the scene she witnessed between Lucius and Draco and she had concluded that there may come a time in Draco's life when he needed some very advanced magic so she began to read up on great wizards. Many of the great wizards were master Legilimens and she wondered if Draco knew how to successfully perform that spell. Clearly his magic was not as advanced as his father's, this was obvious by the way Lucius had disarmed him so effortlessly. She would talk to Draco about this tomorrow. She really had no idea what those who use darker magic studied. Did all the Slytherins like Draco secretly learn Legillimency and Occulmency and other dark wizard spells and hexes? Could Draco possibly benefit from learning a few of them or would it just push him farther down the road to darkness like his father? Hermione finally decided after much thought that she would read up on more advanced light magic, after all Dumbledore had been the greatest Wizard that lived in her opinion and he was by no means a dark wizard at all.

She sat at her desk neck deep with books on various magic when she noticed a light coming from the quidditch pitch. There was no quidditch tonight, she thought to her self. Furthermore it had been a cold and blustery day with sleet and freezing rain falling from the sky. Why was the light on the field turned on? She continued reading for a few more minutes and then curiosity got the better of her and she closed her books.

"I'll just get Professor Trelawney to sit for Scorpius for a little while, he won't get back up tonight he is tuckered out." She said aloud as she dressed and set out.

"Thank you Sybil I really appreciate it." Hermione closed the door to the room and made her way to the hospital wing. She would just pop in and make sure Draco was in bed and then if he was, she would come back and go to bed. The door to the hospital wing creaked as she opened it and a surprised and sleeping Madam Pomphrey bolted upright in her chair.

"Oh I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes. Hermione what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing at all thank you, I just came to check in on Draco before I went to bed." Hermione tiptoed over to where he was sleeping and pulled back the covers. He was gone.

"He must have left and gone back to the room Madam Pomphrey, don't worry I will get him into bed there and have him come back in the morning so you can check him over." Hermione said quickly as she left for the quidditch field.

She ran down the castle steps and out the castle doors. Lightning flashed above her head and the deep sound of thunder followed her as she made her way through the pouring rain down the embankment towards the quidditch field. She could barely see three feet in front of her with the rain coming down so hard. Surely he would not be out there in this kind of weather she thought as she hurried faster now to the field that glowed in the distance. She arrived at long last and there fifty feet up in the air was Draco on broomstick. He was hitting bludgers through the goal posts repeatedly with a furious look on his face. Hermione called to him but he either did not hear her through the pounding rain or ignored her. In frustration Hermione called out, "Accio Broom," and a broomstick that lay on the ground on the far side of the field, one of Draco's extras for players who did not have one of their own, came to her and she hopped on. Against her better judgment she pushed off the ground and her broom lifted off. The lightning was cracking all around them now as she made her way over to Draco who was still whacking at the bludgers as hard he could letting out deep groans as he did so.

"Draco! What are you doing out here!" Hermione called to him from a few feet behind him.

"Go back Granger, you shouldn't be out here." He continued hitting the bludger that had come back and nearly smacked right into him.

"Draco please can't we talk? Please come down and talk to me!" Hermione plead with him as the rain slashed across her face, pelting her bare skin and stinging her.

"You have to leave me alone Hermione. Now go," His voice sounded so cold and harsh towards her and Hermione began to cry, her tears mixing with the cold rain as it beat down on her face.

"Draco please why won't you let me help you? I can help you! Don't push me away." Hermione yelled out to him as her hands began to slip off the broom, her body shaking in the cold.

Draco ignored her and hit another bludger through the goal. In the flash of an eye Hermione lost her grip on the broom and slipped off. She caught the broom handle at the last second and was hanging now by three fingers. She screamed and then she fell. Draco turned to see her flailing body free falling towards the ground, as he turned his broom around and darted through the treacherous torrential rain to catch her. He pulled up and caught her at the last second and landed the broom on the ground.

"What are you doing Granger!? You could have killed yourself!" Draco was screaming at her with fury in his eyes.

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook in the cold.

"Why are you shutting me out? Don't you know I love you Draco!?" Hermione was crying wildly now and beating her fists hard on his chest.

The pounding continued as Hermione repeated that she loved him over and over again through her hysterical tears.

"Okay, okay it's okay Hermione, please don't cry. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't know what to do and I'm afraid I am going to hurt you." Draco said soothingly, as he held Hermione in his arms in the pouring rain. Hermione hugged onto him tightly and cried into his rain drenched chest. Draco reached down and pulled her chin up to face him.

"I love you so much Hermione, but my father…God I love you so much, you're so beautiful," and his lips came crashing down on hers. He forced his warm tongue into her mouth and Hermione responded with a fury of her own, forcing her own tongue into his mouth. They stood kissing in the middle of the quidditch field in the pouring rain with lightning all around them and then he picked her cold wet shivering body up and carried her to the seating area. He lifted the bottom of the long curtain of the Hufflepuff tower and took her inside and out of the rain. They stood on the grass under the tower, a small enclosed area away from the crashing lighting and pelting rain and he kissed her hard again as he ripped her shirt from her body and tore her bra off, his hands softly squeezing her breasts. He lifted Hermione up and her legs wrapped around his hot wet body. He knelt down and laid her gently on her back where he yanked her pants down and then his own. Hermione tore at his shirt, wanting to bury her head in his chest as he parted her legs and entered her forcefully. He rammed his erection into her moaning loudly into her ear as he did so.

"I love you baby, I'm so sorry, I want you so badly." A gush of tears exploded from Hermione's eyes as he said this. She had longed for him in this way for so long and then he had pushed her away and she had felt their love slipping away.

"Oh Draco, I love you so much, make love to me forever.." And with that Draco did as she asked and thrust himself hard into her wetness, moving in and out with such force Hermione could feel slight pain between her thighs from his size and his enthusiasm but a kind of pain that pleasured her so, as she came allover his throbbing dick. He pushed into her deeper and faster and then he too exploded inside her. Hermione noticed that Draco too had tears streaming down his face as they consummated their love.

They lay together in loving silence after their love making. Hermione had never felt this kind of closeness before and neither had Draco for that matter. He held her tight in his arms and turned to her.

"I think I'm ready to talk now if you are." Hermione looked at him and kissed his lips softly.

"What do you want to do about Lucius?" she said finally.

Review?!

This chapter was inspired by the Phil Collins/Eric Clapton song I Wish it Would Rain Down

You know I never meant to see you again  
But I only passed by as a friend  
All this time I stayed out of sight  
I started wondering why

Now I, Now I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now  
Yes I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain on me

You said you didn't need me in your life  
I guess you were right  
I never meant to cause you no pain  
But it looks like I did it again

Now I, Now i know, i wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now  
Yes girl I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain on me

Though your hurt is gone, mines hanging on, inside  
And I know, it's eating me through every night and day  
I'm just waiting on your sign

'Cos I know, I know, I never meant to cause you no pain  
And I realize I let you down  
But I know in my heart of hearts  
I know I'm never gonna hold you again

Now I, Now i know, i wish it would rain down, down on me  
Ohh I wish it would rain, rain down on me now  
Ohh I wish it would rain down, down on me  
Yes I wish it would rain down, rain down over me

Just rain down over me  
Just let it rain down...


	14. Best Man

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter JK Rowling does!

Chapter 14- The Best Man

Harry and Ron had returned to find mass hysteria breaking out on Diagon Alley as two more muggle-born women had died when the dementors attacked.

"Ron remember you asked me about the black ball that let off that purplish color that Lucius Malfoy was chanting over?" Harry was pacing his office while Ron sat at Harry's desk, his feet up in a chair.

"Yeah you said you had an idea what it was."

"I do. When we got back the attack on Diagon Alley had just occurred right? Well what if that black ball Lucius was holding was the device the Minister uses to control the dementors? What if Lucius Malfoy used it to control the dementors himself? What if he is using it to kill off all the muggle-born witches?" Harry had just thrown out a mouthful and Ron had to think about it before responding.

After a long pause…

"Okay Harry so suppose he is doing that, why? I mean we all know that he hates the so called 'mudbloods' but it just seems pointless. A new muggle-born is born every month at least. " Ron said , his eyes darting back and forth as he contemplated Lucius's next move.

"I don't know Ron, but we have to stop him before he kills again." Harry grabbed his broom by his desk.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked grabbing his coat and hat.

"To see Hermione. I need to ask her a few things."

"Can we owl first Harry. I really don't want to walk in on another love tryst. Seeing Malfoy naked once in a lifetime is one time too many.

"I doubt that. Ron did you hear what happened to Malfoy while we were gone?" Harry asked as they headed out of his office.

"We are talking about Draco Malfoy right? I think we may have to start calling him Draco as weird as it will be. There are just too many damn Malfoy's in this world." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled and they left for Hogwart's by broomstick.

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco had decided to sleep in. It was Saturday and classes were out for the week. Hermione had begun to find it increasingly hard to concentrate on her students. She was head of Gryffindor house as well so she had Quidditch and OWLs coming up, and just all of it was wearing on her. Thankfully though at least one thing in her life remained on solid ground and that was Draco. Since that night on the quidditch field they had formed a deep bond and the flood gates had opened. Draco told her of what his father had said about needing him to perform some kind of duty for him when he asked him to, and Hermione had categorically told him, no. Draco hadn't told her what he threatened to do because he didn't want to frighten her, but he knew eventually she would have to know, but not today. Hermione had brought up the question to Draco about whether or not he was a skilled Legilimen's or not. He had told her that he had had brief training back when Voldemort reigned but that he wasn't very skilled at it. Occulmency was a different story though. He said he had learned to force his father out a very long time ago when he was still a child. Hi father was always a very controlling man and if Draco wanted to keep anything a secret he had learn how to perfect his occulmency technique and he did. Hermione had been happy about that. The last thing she wanted was to be making love to Draco and suddenly Lucius was in his head, that thought actually terrified her. She felt that Legilimens were more like rapists then anything, just rapists of the mind instead of the body. She felt sorry for Draco that he had to live with that from his father. Some things in life should be private; it seemed unfair that the man she loved so passionately had been through such a cruel and unusual childhood.

Hermione had owled Harry immediately after the Hogsmeade incident but he had only responded last night and was coming shortly after breakfast this morning, and they had already slept half the morning away.

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco was lying in bed wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Yes?" Hermione peaked out from the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Do you want to practice Legilmency on me and see if I can block you?" Draco was smiling.

"Okay, are you ready?" Hermione said as she rinsed her mouth out, walking over to him and sitting down next to him, wearing only his pajama top.

They gazed into each others eyes as the spell could only work in this way.

Hermione giggled as Draco's hands brushed against her thigh, a smile plastered on his face.

Hermione held her wand out and cast the spell and of course nothing happened, because she had no idea how it worked other then what she had read, but she played along anyways.

"Okay I saw what you were thinking!" She had a devious look on her face as she spoke.

"Alright, what then Granger? I bet you didn't." Draco was smiling and laughing.

"I saw you wishing you were making love to me instead of getting up and getting ready before Harry and Ron get here." Hermione said coyly.

"Bravo Granger. Now come here, you, and give me some you sexy wench," He reached for Hermione who scooted away just out of his reach where he was lying down, his head propped up on the pillow.

"No way, Malfoy. You come get it." Hermione jumped in shock when Draco surprised her and lunged at her. She had run around the other side of the bed but he just dove on top of it and caught her in his arms, his head kissing her neck and chest and then he slid her hand down his pants where she felt his hardness waiting and ready for her.

"Okay, Draco but just a quickee, Harry and Ron really will be here and Scorpius will be done eating breakfast with Madam Pomphrey very soon," Draco growled and rolled over on top of her and made love to her.

Hermione was having more sex these days then she ever could have hoped for. Draco had a healthy appetite for bedroom fun and antics for sure and Hermione couldn't be more pleased. It beat the hell out of the way things were for so long after he found out Lucius was out of Azkaban, when he had hardly touched or talked to her. Their love was growing now and every day was more satisfying then the previous day with Draco in her heart.

They had finally dressed and were relaxing in the common room with some hot tea and jam and toast when Scorpius bounded through the door.

"Hi Miss "Mione, hi daddy!" Scorpius did a running jump onto their laps and Hermione's tea spilled on the floor.

"Scorpius you have to be more careful, that could have burned Miss "Mione," Scorpius's little bottom lip went out in pouting fashion and his head bent low as he said sorry to Hermione who mussed his hair and said," It's alright, no tears today, it's a wonderful day."

"Scorpius, do you want to know a secret?" Scorpius's eyes lit up and Draco whispered something his ear and told him not to say it or it wouldn't happen. Hermione looked thoroughly enthralled to know what he had said and started trying to pump Scorpius for answers when there was a knock at the door.

"That would be Harry and Ron," Hermione waltzed over to the door and let them in greeting them with hugs.

Draco took Scorpius into his room and asked him to play quietly while the grown ups talked and he reluctantly agreed with only the bare minimum of whines and moans.

Harry and the other three went over the facts comparing notes with each other and Hermione made notes of all of the things she was going to look up for them later that day. She had full access to Hogwart's library and it would be a great place to start. Draco was being downright cheerful to Harry and Ron today which shocked everyone including Draco himself who had caught himself more then once being abnormally friendly to Harry especially, and had commented that Hermione must of spiked his tea this morning with 'be nice to the Chosen One and his faithful sidekick potion' at which only Draco and Hermione chuckled over.

Hermione excused her self to check on Scorpius who was being almost a little too quiet which usually meant he was up to no good.

"Potter can I talk to you for a second alone?" Draco shot Ron a glance which said don't even think about joining us. Harry had nodded and they left, closing the door behind them.

"Look you and I both know that we are going to have to go track my father down and you and I also know that he is the one killing the muggle-borns. So before I do that I really need to ask you a favor." Draco spoke slowly and cautiously. He had no idea how Harry would react to this and he was sure Harry could not have any way of knowing this was coming.

"I want to marry Hermione. I love her with everything I've got and I want to do it quickly before all this mess with my father comes to a head. I want Scorpius to have a mother should anything happen to me and should the unthinkable happen to me, I want to know that I married the woman of my heart and I think Hermione wants the same thing. I know Hermione knows it could happen and I believe her when she says she is there for me no matter what."

Harry just stood there in total shock. He had really figured Malfoy for the player, someone who was using Hermione for a piece of arse or maybe just because he was lonely and in a difficult time in his life right now. Harry bucked up the courage to respond.

"Okay, well congratulations I guess, but what does it have to do with me?" Harry swallowed hard not sure if he was prepared for any more bombshells today.

"I want you to be my best man. So will you?" Harry's mouth literally fell open in shock.

"Look before you say no hear me out. You and I will never be chums. I have friends, but none that are nearly good enough to stand next to Hermione, but with you, she loves you and if I do kick the bucket I want Hermione to remember our wedding fondly and she will, if all the people she loves are there and a part of it." Draco finished, looking nervous and embarrassed to be opening up to Saint Potter this way but he knew bad times were coming and he did with all of his being want to make sure that Hermione and Scorpius were taken care of.

"When you put it that way, how can I refuse? Hermione really _did_ put something in your drink this morning Malfoy." Harry said and they both laughed as they walked back through the door where Hermione and Ron sat chatting, about Draco apparently, as they both cut their conversation short immediately.

Draco shot Harry a look and Harry told Ron they had better be going. Hermione kissed them goodbye and Harry popped in to say goodbye to Scorpius who was playing with his toy wand trying to turn a plastic frog into a real one that would hop. Harry flicked his wand and turned it into a real frog and as it jumped Scorpius let out a squeal of delight and Harry just told him to shh… and don't tell.

When they had left Draco took Hermione in his arms and knelt down in front of her and proposed marriage. She had been so overjoyed that she jumped into his arms and kissed his face a thousand times as Draco mockingly wiped her kisses off before carrying her to the bedroom yet again.

It was a happy day for the trio. Scorpius had been excited that he didn't have to keep the secret any more and that very soon he would officially be able to call Miss "Mione, Mommy.

Things were looking up for this family of three. They would marry right away, the sooner the better because the darkness was surrounding them and impending doom felt imminent.

Review?!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! It really motivates me to finish the story. You all are really great, I can't thank you enough!


	15. Wedded Bliss

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter not me I don't own sheeit!

Chapter 15- Wedded Bliss

Kinglsley Shacklebolt loosened the twine around the heaving girl's arms as she collapsed onto the cold floor of the crypt. She could hear voices all around her floating through the stale stagnant air as her face lay on the cold stone beneath her, afraid to look up. She suddenly felt a cold chill upon her as his hands made their way through the soft waves of blonde locks that spilled down her shoulders and back as she lay motionless, still too petrified to allow her gaze to meet his.

"What's wrong with her? You said she was all that you promised." The man said pulling the girl to his lap where he sat, his eyes lustful and dangerous.

"Our pact has been affirmed, are you questioning my methods? "a voice hissed from behind the man.

"No Mistress of course not, please forgive my insolence," the man's hand parted the girl's legs and she felt his fingers exploring her folds as she writhed in his arms. His mouth was on hers now and she could taste a small trickle of blood as her mouth closed over his waiting lips. Surprised, the man threw her backwards and she landed with a _thud _once again on the cold hard stone floor of the crypt. Torches burned overhead and she felt her body rising and falling with each labored breath. She threw her body at him once more but he brandished a wand and she found her body held by invisible forces against the crypt wall. Her eyes begged for him. She longed for him.

"She is what you say. My deepest regret for ever doubting thy Mistress. Her beauty is unsurpassed, you chose her very well." Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke once again.

"I have no tolerance for your persistent questioning of me. Was I not your Dark Lord's most entrusted servant? Do you not sense the same conviction in my manner as did he? Maybe I was mistaken in choosing you. Your doubt has clouded my mind now." The tall lean striking woman said to him in foreboding annoyance. His blasphemy would not be tolerated again.

"No, please Mistress she is perfect. You have been most gracious to the Dark Lord. He spoke of you before he was defeated and all that you could bring us and our followers of the ancient ways. Our union will allow both factions to rise again above the foes that defeat us now. You need me as I need you, please trust this and accept my humbleness you're graciousness.I am but your servant Isabella." Lucius moved towards the tall lean figure that hovered above the ground and kissed her full, crimson lips.

"Time is short now Lucius. You will bring him here when the time is right?" The woman of ageless beauty asked.

"It will be done, my Mistress." Lucius kissed her long wiry, translucent hand.

Hermione was busily making preparations for her wedding." So much to do and so little time to prepare," she thought to herself as she dressed in her mother's gown.

There had been no time to go out and buy her own wedding dress, so her Mother had asked her to wear the wedding dress she wore when she married Hermione's father. A few quick spells to perform alterations and the dress fit Hermione like a glove.

The headmaster had made special allowances for them after Harry Potter had filled them in on the need for them to stay in the castle. They were to be married in the Great Hall while friends and family looked on. Hermione had asked Ron to be her maid of honor to which he agreed so long as he did not have to wear a dress. Scorpius would bear the rings in his dapper pint sized tuxedo. Draco had been practicing quidditch with some first year students early in the morning, teaching them the basic elements of the game. He had not been the least bit nervous and this bothered Hermione because she was a basket of worry. He had leisurely swaggered into their room after practice, kissed Hermione then dropped his clothes and showered as he whistled a familiar tune.

"It's almost time honey. Meet you downstairs?" Hermione called into the shower. She could see his lean muscular body glistening in the shower, the water beading on his body in such a succulent way that her heart swelled with love for Draco. She was really going to marry him and this was the happiest day of her life.

"Yeah I think I might go." Draco had stuck his face outside the shower curtain with a rising smirk on his face.

"You think? You think? Ohhh, you!" Hermione laughed.

"Maybe you need to come in here and teach me a lesson Hermione about manners, hmm?" Draco said as the hot shower beat down on his pale white skin.

"Oh no you have to marry me before you get any of _that_?" Hermione said in a sly way as she peaked around the bathroom door, not wanting him to see her in her wedding gown.

"Oh you cruel wicked woman you. I guess I am forced to marry you then," he said as he turned the shower off and Hermione giggled and squealed as she ran out of the bathroom before he could see her.

Draco dressed and made his way downstairs to the Great Hall where The Weasley's and Hermione's parents and all their friends sat waiting quietly, whispering amongst themselves. Draco could see the entire Chudley Canon's quidditch team sitting in the third row of chairs, that had been conjured for the event. The Hall looked beautiful, he thought to himself. Hermione, as always had made the best out of a tough situation and had decorated the place along with some of her third year students with fresh spring flowers and soft pastel banners that hung high from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Hagrid was even here, back from his trip across the Mediterranean in search of a spine bellied Patapluff. From what Hermione could tell, when he had congratulated her and explained his absence this year at Hogwart's; it was a cross between about three different land and sea dwelling animals. Hermione had shook her head in disbelief and told him she was just so happy he was back.

Silence fell over the Great Hall as Draco made his way to the front of the room with Harry right behind him. Ron had decided he would stand at the front with Harry and Draco as Hermione made her entrance instead of walking down the aisle like a normal bridesmaid would. Draco held his hands clasped in front of him,his head held high as he waited for Scorpius and Hermione to join him. A beautiful alter draped with gardenias was perched above Draco as he stood and waited in quiet solitude.

The music started and Draco watched as one of his quidditch friends escorted Mr. and Mrs. Granger to their seats. He had thought briefly about his own mother when he saw Mrs. Granger, who looked just like an older version of Hermione. She would have loved to see her only son marry, but she would not have approved of his choice of soul mates and she had been dead now for many years. Narcissa had not lived long after Lucius was sent back to Azkaban. The shame, and the loss of provider, left her an emotional cripple and social outcast. Draco visited her often and tried to help her out of her shell she had curled her self up into, but she had too much pride and died one day sitting alone in her sewing chair. Draco didn't need his family at his wedding though, he had all the family he wanted with his beautiful bride and his lovely son.

Harry nodded in Hermione's direction and Draco turned his head to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Hermione wore a beautiful lace strapless dress that flowed in a train behind her as she glowed at Draco, her feet moving like a magnet towards Draco, drawing her towards him closer.

Scorpius looked absolutely adorable in his tux as he walked down the aisle, pillow in hand with the symbols of their love tucked safely around a ribbon of white satin.

Hermione and Draco joined hands each smiling at each other as the wizard minister spoke eloquently of god and love and a joining of heart, mind, body and spirit. They made their traditional vows to one another and then Draco took Hermione in his arms and kissed her softly and deeply as they were pronounced man and wife. The guests were clapping and some crying as Draco and Hermione embraced each other and kissed passionately. Scorpius was once again tugging on his father and new mother's clothes and just then, his little frog that he had kept in his pocket since Harry had conjured it for him, jumped and landed on Hermione's head. Draco looked up at her as he broke off their first kiss as man and wife to see a bullfrog staring him in the eye, croaking happily on Hermione's beautiful head.

"Oh! Scorpius did you lose something?" Hermione screamed as Draco reached up and took it off his blushing bride's head, handing it back to the innocent faced little boy beneath him. Draco and Hermione both burst into a fit of laughter and when the guests saw that, they too laughed heartily. Draco took Hermione by the hand and they made their grand exit, their friends standing to clap and cheer the happy couple. When they reached the outside of the doors of the Great Hall Draco turned to Hermione and spoke.

"Hermione I want to always remember you this way. You look absolutely gorgeous Mrs. Malfoy." At the sound of her new name Hermione realized she had not even considered taking his name. Would she now be Professor Malfoy to her students? Draco was staring into her eyes as these thoughts flashed quickly through her mind and then his lips spoke.

"Yes Hermione you will be addressed as Mrs. Malfoy by your class." Draco smiled and Hermione realized he had just successfully performed legilimency on her- the look of surprise on her face.

"Draco do you know what you just did?!" she said excitedly.

"Yes Hermione, I've been able to do it for a while now, but only with you." He kissed her tenderly, lifting her up into his arms once again and carrying her to their room they would now share as man and wife.


	16. Goblins and Werewolves

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter much to everyone's delight.

Chapter 16- Goblins and Werewolves

Harry and Ron had organized a team of Aurors to search the catacombs and crypts of the graveyard they had visited that eerie night in Romania. They had still not been able to put all the pieces neatly into a puzzle that made sense, but the muggle-born killings had not ceased and they could wait no longer. Harry went to meet Ginny for lunch, figuring it may their last chance to spend any time together before he was off on assignment with Ron. He met her in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny looked fresh and lively and Harry longed to just sweep her off her feet and make love to her all day long, forgetting his worries for just one day, but he couldn't. The _Daily Prophet_ had run daily stories about Harry Potter's on the job performance in the muggle-born witch murders case. Public opinion was at an all time low for poor Harry and the other aurors working the case. Something had to, and needed to break this case wide open. Lucius had eluded them thus far and Harry was growing weary that they would ever catch him before all the muggle-born witches were dead. He had pieced together enough information to figure out that Lucius and the dementors that he controlled were targeting only muggle-born female witches but why not the males as well? He and Ron had stayed up late nights contemplating this theory to no avail. Harry confided to Ginny his thoughts on the case and expressed his dismay that he wasn't able to catch Lucius and retrieve the Minister of Magic's deadly weapon that controlled the dementors.

"What if Lucius is targeting the women only because they are the ones who have the babies?" Ginny spit out at Harry as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

Harry pondered the idea and thought it held great merit as a possibility.

"Yeah, you know, Lucius is always on about purebloods and mudbloods ruining the wizard stock. Maybe he is trying to cleanse the wizarding world of all dirty blood." Ginny said in a light hearted manner as if it was nothing difficult to figure out.

"You know Ginny you are absolutely right!" Harry kissed Ginny and said he had to leave right away. He had to tell Ron. Ginny looked disappointed but kissed Harry goodbye and went on her way.

"Harry had to stop into Gringott's to withdraw some of his gold galleons for the trip ahead. He marched up to the goblin at the counter and handed him his key. The goblin shot him an aloof smirk and then in a familiar tone said "this way please." As Harry followed the short stout goblin, who was dressed in a funny looking three piece suit with pointy shoes, he noticed something rather peculiar. Marcus Flint, a well known and respected pureblood wizard who worked at the Office of Magical Creatures at the Ministry was having a spat with a goblin in the next aisle from Harry.

"We don't service your kind here any more; now take your fortune and leave!" The loud mouthed goblin barked at Flint in a gruff tone.

Flint protested this treatment and the goblin reached for a large sharp weapon that he had pulled out from under his desk and brandished it at Flint who looked quite shocked.

"Well I have never been so insulted in all of my life!" Flint raved wildly at the goblin now.

"We don't service purebloods at Gringott's any more! Do you hear me? There is a war going on between our kind and your business is not accepted. Your credit with Gringott's is finished." And with that the goblin slammed his wooden mallet down hard just missing Flint's fingers as Flint gathered his galleons and exited Gringott's Wizard Bank.

Harry looked at the goblin now leading him down a dark cavernous passageway and turned to ask.

"What was all of that about?" Harry questioned him as they got into a trolley to take Harry to his vault.

"Not very bright for an Auror are you Harry Potter." He said in his small grouchy voice.

"Please can you just tell me?" Harry said clearly interested and not wanting to listen to the arrogant goblin's insults of him.

"The War what do you think!? It's really heating up, got the werewolves on our side now we do." The goblin said with pride.

"The War? What war?" Harry asked sounding more then out of the loop. He was an Auror, how is it he did not know about this. He had heard rumors of a war between Purebloods and Goblins years ago around the time of Voldemort, but he figured it was just something the goblins said in their own circles to keep themselves from believing the real truth, which was, that the Purebloods had gotten the better of the Goblins eons ago and goblins worked for witches and wizards now. It may not have been fair but as the old addage goes _To the victor goes the spoils, _and like it or not the Wizards were more powerful and had more or less conquered the goblins centuries ago.

The goblin waddled; ignoring Harry's pressing questions about the war. Harry finally gave up and withdrew his galleons and left Gringott's.

When Harry reached the office he told Ron of the altercation he had witnessed at Gringott's and he penned a letter on a piece of parchment to Hermione as Ron spoke.

"Oh yeah Harry, everybody knows about the war, but nobody takes it seriously. The goblins have been saying they are at war with us for centuries. They are just jelous, greedy bastards if you ask me, always rude and condescending to us." Ron said.

Harry looked at the parchment he had written to Hermione:

_Hello Hermione Malfoy (still not used to that and probably never will be)_

_Can you do me a small favor if you have the time? I want to know more about the Great War between the goblins and the purebloods. It may relate to the Lucius Malfoy witch murders. Thanks and best to all!_

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

He attached the letter to Hedwig's talon and watched her fly from his window sill.


	17. Till Death Do Us Part

JK Rowling as we all know and love holds the rights to Harry Potter. We would all love to own Draco Malfoy though :D

We are finally getting down to it now, only a few more chapters to go. Please review and thanks!

Chapter 17- Till Death Do Us Part

Draco and Hermione had been married now for two weeks and it was just as good as she had suspected it would be. She was his wife now and they didn't have to sneak or hide or make excuses to be together and this made Hermione feel confidant and secure. Draco had even reacted positively to the union. He was high on life these days and it showed in everything he did. His quidditch classes had finally began to pay off for the house quidditch teams at Hogwarts. They had all rapidly improved and Draco had been offered a permanent teaching job at the school. He had decided not to make a decision on the job until after all the nastiness with his father had been resolved. This bothered Hermione a little because Draco seemed to not want to make any plans for anything past the next month. Hermione had tried to plan a honeymoon for the two of them and Draco would just say that it sounded nice, with a strained look on his face. Hermione secretly knew inside that her loving husband Draco Malfoy, did not think he would be alive to take Hermione on that honeymoon, therefore he didn't want to plan it. He would never tell her this but she sensed it, just as she sensed that something bad was coming for them just around the corner. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind, for fear of shattering the precious life she held so near and dear to her heart with Draco and Scorpius.

It was a glorious late winter day. The sun was shining and spring was just around the corner. Hermione had been feeling a little under the weather so she decided to get some fresh air after spending the better part of the morning in the library looking up references for Harry. She left the castle on foot and made her way down to the quidditch field where Draco was teaching his seventh year students again the finer elements of quidditch. She would soak in some fresh air while grading a few student's papers and reading some of the books she had checked out of the restricted section in the school library. Scorpius was practicing for a play with the Hufflepuff first years, where he would play the daring and adorable Prince Valiant's son. Hermione had made him a costume with a sword and all, and he enjoyed running around their quarters slashing at pretend dragons and beasts. The marriage had really given Scorpius the stability that he so craved and needed. He had called her Mommy on a couple of occasions, mostly after a bad dream when he needed comforting, but he still preferred to call her Miss "Mione and Hermione was pleased regardless of what he called her. She had requested to adopt him legally with the Ministry of Magic and it would be only a matter of days before she heard back on the proceedings. Things were going very well for the Malfoys'.

Hermione had nearly reached the quidditch field when she knelt down to pick up one of her quills that had fallen from her hands. When she stooped she saw a shadow on the ground over top of her and when she looked she was face to face with a beast of a man, his entire body shrouded in a dark cloak, his teeth snarling, his mouth foaming. She screamed loudly but the figure snatched her into his claw like hands and then she was soaring high in the air.

With her scream Draco turned to see Hermione being carried off high in the air by something, something that he knew not what it was but he called his Firebolt to him and mounted it in frenzied fashion.

His heart panicked as he watched his new bride disappearing into the clouds. He flew like he had never flown before, the wind in his hair, his quidditch cape flapping in the air as he leaned down against the broom handle, using the aerodynamics of his Firebolt to his advantage. He finally spotted them and was gaining on the man- like beast with fangs, who clutched his wife with his claw- like fingers and then he noticed someone behind him.

"Remmey is that you? " Draco said turning around briefly to look at the Gryffindor student who was trailing him.

"Yes sir I thought you might need some help." Remmey replied.

"Draco had no time to tell the student to go back or to stay, he wasn't even sure himself what he wanted at the moment, all he knew was he had to rescue Hermione from her abductors evil grip.

Draco pulled up alongside the monster that flew without the use of a broom or anything else as far as he could tell. He jerked his Firebolt hard to the left careening into the side of the beast's body on the opposite side to which he held Hermione dangling in the air screaming for Draco. The monster of a man looked at Draco as he maneuvered his broomstick to his other side. Draco was desperately reaching for Hermione trying to pull her onto his broomstick to no avail. Every time he would get close enough to reach for her outstretched hand he was throttled hard by the man, nearly knocking him from his broom.

The beast was flying high now and the air began to feel dense in Draco's lungs as he continued his pursuit, recklessly bumping the beast, doing anything to make him let his beautiful wife go. He had thought about the situation and decided he needed to get the beast to release her and he would catch her as she fell through the air. He had caught her once in the air, he could do it again. This had to work he thought as he placed his hands sideways on his Firebolt, and in one quick motion flung his body around the handle and in doing so flipping his entire body around in circles on the broom a thousand feet up in the sky. His legs battered the beast's body as he flipped around and around and finally the beast fell hard to the right letting go of his grasp on Hermione as he did so, his body stiff for a moment as he fell. It was just enough time to fly to Hermione who was plummeting to the ground her screams sending chills up his spine. He reached Hermione and grabbed her hard and pulled her in, onto his broom. She hugged him tight and he gave her a quick peck on the lips as he flew fast to get away from the beast as he had regained his composure and was overtaking them, nearly on them now.

Draco flew faster then he had ever flown before but the beast who was not restricted by any broom or artificial means of transport passed by them, in front of them now and then Draco saw it. The man had turned around and was speeding fast and furiously straight at Draco, who yanked his broom to the right with such force they were jolted nearly off the broom. The beast calculated his move though and also went that way, finally smashing head first into a relentless Draco Malfoy, and then Draco was falling through the clouds, Hermione no where in sight. He screamed as he fell and at this moment he wished for his own death. The beast had won. He had taken Hermione away from him and there was nothing he could do; his broom miles away from him now, probably in pieces somewhere. Draco closed his eyes and dreamed of death, and then he hit something. Reemey shook Draco hard. He was lying in the middle of the quidditch field, with the Gryffindor boy and all of his seventh year students looking at him.

"I caught you at the last second Professor Malfoy. The beast got away." Remmey said.

Draco sat up and it all came back to him again. He had to talk to Harry Potter. Harry could take him to the place where Hermione was being held. Harry Potter could tell him why a twisted and monster- like featured Kingsley Shacklebolt had abducted his wife.


	18. Into The Mouth of The Beast

I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy unfortunately for me. This is a DARK chapter so I'm warning you now.

Keep those reviews coming! I appreciate all of them so much.

Chapter 18- Into the Mouth Of The Beast

Draco plucked the parchment off Hedwig's talon and savagely opened the letter not wanting to waste a precious second in his search for his beautiful Hermione. Ginny had appeared at Hogwart's after Harry had asked her to watch Scorpius. She had spared no time in getting there and Draco with his son safe and sound was prepared and ready to leave for Romania.

_Malfoy,_

_This is such terrible news. I can only imagine how you are feeling right now. In answer to your question, the graveyard is located in a tiny town called Bolshevn, fifty miles east of Transylvania. Please wait for us we are on our way to you, we have assembled all of our best Aurors. Do not go this alone; wait for us this isn't a job for one wizard._

_Best,_

_Harry_

Draco crumpled the letter up and threw it on the ground. He left their bedroom, glancing at the wedding picture that moved, depicting a scene of the couple kissing at the alter, a tear running down his cheek as he departed the castle.

"Professor Malfoy?" Remmey was standing behind him.

"Yeah?" Draco turned.

"I found this; I thought you would like it back." Remmey held Draco's Firebolt in his hands and he passed it to Draco who took it as if he was seeing a friend come back from the dead.

"It landed in a hay cart about a mile down the way sir." Remmey said with a smile on his face.

"Remmey, you just earned yourself an Outstanding on your O.W.L." and Remmey grinned as Draco made his exit.

Draco had no intention of waiting for Harry Potter. He was never a team player, he was a solo act and he could not sit on his hands and do nothing, waiting for Harry and the others to arrive. He would leave now and arrive first in time to spare Hermione a fate worse then death, he hoped. He made his way to Honeyduke's and then spun on his feet and in a _pop_ he was standing on a cold , dark, narrow street next to a sign that said _Bolsheven 5 km._ He hopped on his broom uncaring as to anyone seeing him flying by broom as he made his way up the dirt road that Harry and Ron had once trekked through the cold, dank night.

Hermione lay on the cold floor of the crypt. Her tears froze as they hit the ground as she lay huddled in a trembling mass of hysteria in the cold dark crypt. One minute she had been happily strolling down the grounds of Hogwart's and the next careening through the air at high velocities, dangling like a piece of meat to be dried and cured, and Draco, Draco had fallen to his death. Her beautiful man with his soft white blond hair and his devastatingly handsome piercing silver eyes, had died trying to save her. She let out an animalistic moan from the depths of her soul and lay her head back down on the cold icy ground.

"Just kill me now," she said aloud. "I have nothing left to fight for," and then she remembered the little boy. The little boy with his loving arms and his smile that warmed her heart like a glass of butterbeer, _her_ little boy, the only thing left of the husband she loved so deeply. Scorpius. She would live for Scorpius, yes she would live. She held her hand close to her heart, twisting the wedding band on her finger around in circles, waiting, for her chance. She suddenly felt sick and she leaned over and vomited in her tomb then lay back down against the wall now, her back stinging in pain as the rock cut into her naked back, drawing blood. What was she wearing? It was so dark she could not see the hand in front of her face let alone what she had on or didn't have on as it seemed. A light suddenly shone in the distance and she heard voices approaching her. Hermione covered her face as the light shined in her eyes brightly.

"Is this the mudblood, bitch Lucius?" A female voice spoke with a Romanian accent.

"Yes this is her, Hermione Granger, enjoying your tomb dear?" Lucius Malfoy said in his snobby, pureblood voice.

"Oh yes, it is quite a luxury for a mudblood like myself. Loads better then my normal accommodations." Hermione spat back watching Lucius's face turn to ice.

He approached her and swung his arm in backhanded fashion striking Hermione hard across the face, her whole body being thrown to the side.

"Let that be a lesson to you Mudblood." And Lucius recoiled.

"She's a feisty one no doubt." The female voice of Isabella said as she hovered over Hermione's cold body, a slight whimper coming from Hermione now as she sank back against the wall. Isabella noticed the small droplets of blood on Hermione's back and licked at Hermione's back softly and then gently sucking at her open wound. Hermione moved away frightened, her heart racing now.

"And this is the one _he_ chose?" Isabella turned to face Lucius again.

"Yes, though I cannot fathom why. Maybe the mudbloods are dirty whores in the bedroom. I'm so glad you found a use for yourself Miss Granger."Lucius said in his usual upper crust, chilly tone.

"Malfoy," Hermione said quietly.

"What are you babbling on about Mudblood?" Lucius was interested again.

"I just said……. Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"Don't play coy with me mudblood. I know you said Malfoy, the question is why damn it!?" Lucius grabbed Hermione's hair by her forehead and jerked her up, her whole body being brought to her feet as she grimaced in pain. Lucius shined the light into her eyes once again and Hermione turned her gaze downwards.

"My name is Hermione Malfoy." Hermione sputtered.

A huge wicked grin appeared on Lucius Malfoy's face as he leaned in ever so close to Hermione's soft tear soaked face.

"Not for long, mudblood." He struck her again this time an uppercut to her chin and her head rolled back, knocking her unconscious.

"Isabella this news that my failure of a son has married the mudblood only enhances our plan. He will surely come to her rescue now…. Just as I had told you Mistress." The room went dark again as Hermione lay motionless on the cold ground of the crypt.

"Yes Lucius you are right…I sense him drawing near. He is almost here. It won't be long now." Isabella and Lucius moved the rock against the tomb and waited for their unsuspecting guest to arrive.


	19. The Ties That Bind Us Blind Us

I still don't anything, Jk Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I LOVE your reviews of this story keep 'em up it encourages me to write! For all those writers out there reading this don't be afraid to pitch a story when a better idea comes to you. I was 7 chapters into a drivelous piece of crap story when this one literally popped into my head, so I pitched the crappy one and started this one. Just keep on writing and an idea will emerge eventually is my motto.

WARNING: This may be too much for some, so there's my warning. Seriously, this is the darkest chapter in the story.

Chapter 19- The Ties That Bind Us Blind Us

Draco, trod quickly on the dew sodden ground as he made his way closer to the graveyard in Bolsheven. He had flown on his broom as far as he could; now the trees impeded his way and he dismounted and set off on foot. He could hear faint voices in the night as he pushed on, his feet tired, but the gaping hole in his heart when Hermione was taken from him would not allow him to stop and rest. He longed for the safe confines of their home at Hogwart's now as he neared the crypt where his love lay unconscious, their nightmare unfolding in front of his tired weary eyes. Nothing was going to prevent him in his efforts to save his perfect Hermione.

"Draco is that you my son?" Lucius was standing by a fire in a clearing in the graveyard. Draco slowed his approach now taking in all that he was seeing and hearing. Lucius was joined by several ghostly figures, their skin glowing in the light of the waning moon. A girl of maybe nineteen was lying on a stone slab by the fire that crackled with warning. She was smiling wickedly at Draco, her long flowing golden hair framing her face as it blew gently in the cold Romanian wind.

"You better believe it's me, mother fucker, where is she!" Draco's voice had taken on a deep growl that was filled with the rage and fury he felt inside his core.

"Now then Draco, we have guests, don't be rude. I taught you better then that." As Lucius spoke the vampires that surrounded him, with their translucent skin that pumped with the blood of their victims through their immortal, rotting veins gathered close to Lucius now forming a circle. A tall lean woman with long jet black hair moved forward and touched Draco on the shoulder; her touch sent a tingling sensation down his arm. The beastly man Kingsley Shacklebolt, the former Minister of Magic was next to the woman and he grinned devilishly at Draco his fangs protruding from his blood drenched gums. Draco moved closer to his father now, still holding his composure as he looked into his father's tormenting eyes. He stared hard and long and then Lucius, feeling uncomfortable turned and struck him down with one blow to the head.

"Please father, Ill do what it is you seek of me just let me say goodbye to Hermione." Draco plead with Lucius, and for a moment Draco thought he saw pity sweep over Lucius's unforgiving eyes. Draco bowed his head to the ground in obedience to the man who stood before him, a flicker of deception on his face as he bowed.

"Take him to the mudblood. Draco you have ten minutes to say your goodbyes and then your little wife can watch you write a new chapter in the wizard books she so craves." Draco was pulled from his knees and dragged to the crypt where Hermione lay.

"I don't think she will talk very much. Not much for conversation these days." Lucius said with a deep resonating belly laugh that echoed through the night.

Draco was cast into the darkness of the tomb the blackness enveloping him as he called out her name.

"Hermione, Hermione please be alright. Hermione?" He heard a quiet whimper and he felt with his hands for the source. He found Hermione hunched in the corner crying, her hands covering her face. In Lucius's adoration of himself he had forgotten to take Draco's wand from him and he quietly chanted.

"Lumos," and his wand glowed with soft white light.

"Oh my Hermione, oh god what has he done to you? Baby it's me, honey it's Draco. I love you so much Hermione." Draco was holding her in his arms stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Draco? You're alive!?" Hermione threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead! I saw you fall!"

"I know love, but I'm alright. You need to listen to me, we don't have much time." Hermione was kissing his neck and hugging him with such intensity that Draco hated what he had to tell her next.

"Hermione, you must listen. I used Legilimency on my father just now. I know what he wants me to do." Hermione was listening intently now to Draco.

"Hermione you have to make love to me right now. I know this is not the ideal place or setting but it has to be right now and I can't explain now, just trust me." Draco felt horrible for asking this. Hermione was cut and bruised and bleeding and he had just asked her for sex. It had to be done though, so he sat against the wall of the cave and watched as Hermione squatted down over him taking his erection into her deeply and rocking over top of him. Draco kissed her softly and sweetly and kept muttering in her ear how much he loved her. He would tell her he loved her until they had finished. Hermione looked into his eyes as she rode his hardness lovingly and expertly and spoke.

"You're my husband; there is never a bad time to make love to you. I am really glad you asked me for this, at least if I die here tonight I'll have had my sweet husband inside me one last time." Draco kissed her passionately now and they both came with gentle ease as they lay together in the cold darkness.

"Bring him now!" Lucius commanded Kingsley Shacklebolt and Shacklebolt pulled the rock from the tomb entrance and then Hermione and Draco had snarling creatures of the night all around them, their cold dead hands pawing at them and pulling at them in every direction. They were separated and Hermione was propped up against a tall wooden stake her hands tied with twine around the pole. Her back wrenched as the ghostly vampire hissed and snarled at her as the ropes cut into her wrists she felt her shoulder dislocate.

Draco was thrown on the stone slab where his hands and legs were strapped down like that of a sacrificial lamb as Hermione was forced to watch the scene unfold only feet away from her beloved husband. Draco twisted and pulled trying to release himself but to no avail.

"This is the good part Draco now stop fighting it and enjoy yourself. " Lucius's sinister voice rang out.

The golden haired girl was pushed from behind the pack of vampires to the front now at Draco's feet, her golden hair glowing in the firelight. He could see bites allover her neck and he knew she was close to changing into that which she would inevitably become. She wore a white gown with ties in the front and she began to untie them exposing her firm full breasts. Isabella approached Draco with a vial of liquid in her bluish white fingers. She poured the warm liquid down Draco's throat and he immediately felt his mind cloud and his eyes close. The blonde haired girl dropped her gown exposing her voluptuous body as she climbed upon Draco. Hermione let out a cry but she was gagged and the scene in the graveyard continued. The woman was rubbing her blood red tongue up and down Draco's body. She tore his shirt off and all Hermione could do was watch as this _thing_ ravished her husband. She pulled his pants down and began stroking his dick as Isabella spoke.

"Tonight is the dawning of a new age for vampires and wizards alike. Our numbers have dwindled but our superiority of all creatures great and small has not. We will face down our foes together as a new breed is born from the ashes of the old. Nadia will change tonight and with her she will carry a child of pureblood wizard and vampire. The child will be the first of a new race, a race that will walk in the daylight and will live a life of immortality. Voldemort's death is not in vain! The work he and I started will not end here tonight it is merely a beginning. One child, one birth, new race. The werewolves will never again hunt us down in packs; the wizards will never again have to fear death. We will fly together through the air without brooms or fear of sunlight and we will feed off the unfortunate in the day as well as the night. Now take him Nadia, now, while we all rejoice!" Lucius stood in all his glory next to Isabella who took his neck and bit him as he cried in ecstasy. Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione's eyes locked on to his. He could feel her even now…..

_I understand now my love_

_I love you so_

_This will all be over soon_

_Harry and Ron, where are Harry and Ron?_

Draco spoke back to her with his mind hoping she would understand.

_I love you Hermione_

_Please don't watch this, turn away my love, now_

_I'm going to kill him_

Nadia was still stroking Draco but he was not becoming erect and to this Draco smiled. Hermione spit the gag from her mouth and began laughing at the girl who ravaged her man now in her own sinister cackle.

"Your too late, you sick twisted psychopaths, I carry his baby, I Hermione Granger Malfoy, his wife! He has no seed to give you for your experiments against nature because he gave it all to me! You lose Lucius, you lose!

"Somebody is coming! Quick through the graveyard we must head them off before they get here." Isabella had sensed Harry and Ron and the other aurors and she and her vampire minions swooped into the cemetery gliding through the air.

Lucius was furious at this and he slapped Hermione again across the face. Draco felt like he had the strength of ten men as he heard his wife proclaim she was pregnant, the after effects of the potion starting to wane now.

"You know what they do to bad little witches don't you? They burn them!" Lucius was facing Hermione and did not see Draco break his hands free, knocking the naked Nadia to the ground as he untied his feet and bolted to his wand that lay on the ground next to Lucius.

Draco picked it up and stuck the wand into the back of Lucius's neck. Lucius slowly turned around to face his son.

"Draco it was only a game. I wasn't really going to burn her." Draco's face flashed with hatred and fear, not a fear of Lucius, a fear of himself as he drove the wand deeper into Lucius's neck.

"Draco no, you don't want to do it!" Hermione's eyes were so soft and loving and he looked into them and his heart melted, but Hermione did not know the depths of Lucius's vile wickedness, Draco did.

"Crucio!" and Lucius was writhing on the ground in pain and anguish.

Review!?


	20. The Broomstick Joust

I still don't own anything yet because JK Rowling owns Harry Potter! Keep those reviews coming and thanks!

Chapter 20- Broomstick Joust

Draco held his wand on his father and Lucius's ear piercing screams could be heard across the graveyard where Harry Ron and the other aurors were now, met with a multitude of vampires all snarling and dropping on them like flies.

"Alright everyone you know what we have to do!" Harry Potter led the aurors, who all stood huddled together their backs against each other forming a tight circle. In the circle they had formed they held their wands high into the air as the vampires bore down on them with their unnatural eyes and their blood thirsty stares.

"Flagrate!" Harry called out and a line of fire was drawn only feet in front of him. The others followed suit until a line of fire between the aurors and the vampires separated the victims from their foes holding the rabid attackers at bay for the moment.

"Harry what now?!" Ron shouted. An auror, by definition, is a dark wizard catcher, not a vampire killer and Harry knew this, but their lives hanged in the wake so he pressed on.

On the other side of the graveyard Hermione stood frozen watching Draco lash out at Lucius with his wand. Lucius was now pleading for his life as he rolled on the ground in excruciating pain and torment. Draco stood over him, green light bursting from his wand wearing a wounded look on his distinctly morbid face.

"Draco, you will kill him!" Hermione yelled from her confines.

Draco looked at Hermione, her face sparkled in the moonlight casting a spell of love over him and in an instant the green light had ceased. He ran to Hermione and began untying her arms as she fell exhaustedly into his waiting arms.

"Oh Draco, I love you so much," Hermione cried in his arms.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Draco said putting an arm around her bruised and beaten body and lifting her at his side as they walked. Lucius lay on the frigid ground and in a desperate attempt pulled the black ball from his robes and began chanting. The ball turned purple and then went black.

"What did you do old man? Killing more innocent witches?!" Draco yelled at him.

"That was merely a game to throw the aurors off my trail you fool of a son. Although it was pleasingly satisfying to watch the mudbloods die. No doubt the Dark Lord would have rewarded me for my actions." Lucius had regained his balance and was pulling himself to his feet. Draco raised his wand as he pushed Hermione behind him to protect her.

"You could have had it all Draco. I offered you immortality, the chance to start a new race of supreme wizards. The Dark Lord had set this all in motion before his death and I, his humble servant, have continued his great legacy. The Dark Lord wanted YOU, Draco, and you throw it back in his face?!" Lucius looked as if he actually may begin to cry but the venom in his blood prevented him from expressing even the most natural of sentiments and he just sneered in exploding hatred for his son that stood before him.

"You're senile old man. Voldemort is dead. He's as dead as these sick freaks of nature you call your friends. He was beaten by a better wizard! " Draco had not a glimmer of regretful remorse in his eyes for what he wanted so badly to do. Hermione sensed it in his voice and she called out to him as she moved from behind his body into the clearing.

"No, Draco, you won't be able to live with yourself!" Hermione shouted her voice pleading with him.

Draco and Lucius were staring each other down in a fiery gaze of hate and resentment. Draco could see his thoughts and in a split second Lucius turned his eyes, his wand following towards Hermione whose eyes went wide with unexpected fright.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco and Lucius shouted in unison and green light streaked across the night.

The killing curse that shot from Lucius's wand streamed past Hermione and Draco pulled her into his chest comforting her screams of terror. Lucius lay cold and still on the stale wet grass in the clearing of the cemetery his eyes rolled back into head, dead.

"I couldn't live with myself if I _didn't_ do it Hermione. He would have haunted our lives and our dreams forever." Hermione nodded at Draco in agreement and Draco kissed her, his hands on her face wiping her tears away from her dirt stained, wind chapped face.

"We have to help Harry and Ron they are being attacked by the vampires!" Hermione shouted as she pointed.

"I'll help them but you must go hide, now." Draco took his hand and rubbed it on Hermione's belly and she placed her hand over his in a fleeting joyous moment. Draco ran towards the pack of vampires. Harry and Ron and the other aurors had a barrier around them and were throwing spell after spell, hex after hex at the vampires but still they came like a relentless tiger after its prey in the jungle of nightmarish hell that would not stop, would never stop until their thirst was quenched. Harry shot a spell at one and it completely ripped the snarling nocturnal creatures head off, yet still it came. Draco joined the others wand in hand to fight against the beasts of the night. Then Harry felt it, the cold sense of dread he had felt so many times before. The dementors of Azkaban were circling high above in the night sky. The group gathered more tightly now still fighting off the advancing vampires that were edging closer now to the fire barrier that kept the beasts back. The dementors swooped down in one penetrating blow and several of the aurors looked up in petrified fear.

"Look we have to do this together there are too many of them, come on people on three!" Harry shouted through his dread and despair.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled with strength and conviction at the attacking dementors and a stag leapt from his wand. Ron had cast his patronus as well as did three other aurors and the dementors with their cloaks of black hate woven with impenetrable fear burst forth in a last ditch effort to possess their prey. The cemetery illuminated with an incandescence of powerful energy circling the aurors and the dementors. The power of the full bodied patronuses knocked the dementors back and they faded into their dark misery flying away.

Draco looked on in awe at Potter and the other aurors. He had never been able to conjure a patronus. He had never learned how to and his respect for Harry and the other aurors grew at that moment.

"Potter that was bloody awesome, but these spells, they aren't going to kill the vampires." Draco shouted as Ron fell down on the ground, the beast of a woman who had penetrated their circle now clinging to his leg. Like that of an eagle's talons she gripped and clawed into him deeply, her fangs drawn, about to bite down on Ron's leg with her foaming putrid mouth. Draco was next to Ron and he thrust his wand towards the forest behind them and then ducked as a wood shard of a tree branch shot from the forest, piercing the vampire's cold dead heart, that now lay defeated on Ron's lap. Harry looked at Draco as if to tell him thanks for saving his best friend and then an idea was born in Harry and Draco's minds at the same exact time.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" They both chanted and their brooms were next to them. They hurdled their bodies onto their brooms and jettisoned themselves forward into the forest. Within seconds both emerged with long sharp pointed stakes. Harry and Draco were charging at the assembly of vampires that had now spotted them and gave chase after them. Draco reached his first target and pitched the stake into the vampire's heart, his broomstick obeying his every command as he went back to the forest for another branch he could conjure into a stake. It was Harry's turn now and he aimed his stake in trajectory and threw it at a ferocious Kinglsey Shacklebolt's chest but Kingsley caught the stake and snapped the stick in half then turning on Harry. Harry ducked from the first blow but Shacklebolt's hand caught him on the backswing and Harry doubled over on his broom. Draco sped fast to Harry's aid and once again dropped to hanging position on his broom and swung his body violently around his broom kicking Shacklebolt off of Harry who was fighting with his hands punching madly at the beast who used to be his good friend at the Ministry. Draco tossed Harry a stake and Harry without pausing for even a second plunged it into the frenzied vampire's chest.

"That was some pretty impressive flying, Malfoy." Harry complimented Draco. The other aurors mounted their brooms and followed suit, as a massive cluster of wizards and vampires hovered in the air above the graveyard.

"Potter!? Draco motioned to Harry and Harry nodded in acknowledgment as they honed in on the Mistress Isabella.

Hermione had come to join the fight. She grabbed Lucius's wand from his cold dead fingers and proceeded into the graveyard where the battle raged on.

"Avis!" Hermione conjured a flock of birds that swarmed Isabella, her arms frantically swatting at the biting flapping pests. This distraction gave Draco and Harry just enough time to get into position for their killing blow. Draco yelled thanks to Hermione who smiled up at her courageous husband. Harry and Draco were on either side of her vile wickedness Mistress Isabella and with the signal from Harry, they flew fast at each other towards the vampire who was still trying to rid herself of the birds Hermione had sicked on her. Harry and Draco were charging at one another in what looked like a joust of brooms with the vampire in the middle of the two charging warriors. Hermione worried for a moment that one of them was going to actually kill the other and then her worry was dispelled. Isabella tried to knock Draco off his broom as he arrived first piercing his deadly stake through her heart, this followed by Harry who did the same thing only through her back and into her cold icy decrepit heart. She fell to the ground and Hermione watched as her best friend and her husband slapped each others hands in congratulations.

"Not bad Potter, not bad at all. You still owe me that quidditch game you know?" Draco laughed but was entirely serious.

"Any day of the week Malfoy." Harry said and laughed now too.

The aurors had defeated all but one of the vampires in the graveyard and Harry and Draco turned to see Ron stab his stake through a male vampire's heart and then exclaim in frustration.

"Take that you blood sucking fuck!" Ron turned around with an air of machismo and swaggered over to his knapsack where he took a swig of fire whiskey that he had brought along for just this occasion. He passed it around as the aurors stood around the fire having a congratulatory drink. They had earned the right. Draco sat down on the very stone slab where he had been restrained and pulled Hermione up onto his lap.

"A baby? Are you sure?" Draco said rubbing her tummy once again.

"I'm sure. A woman knows." And with that Hermione leaned over and threw up again. Draco laughed and pulled her onto his chest where she laid her head against his warm welcoming body.

"I hope it's a girl. I want her to be just like you." Draco hugged her tightly and Hermione smiled.

"It is." Draco looked at her in disbelief for a moment.

"A woman knows." Hermione said.

"And does our daughter have a name? " Draco inquired.

"Well I can say with some certainty that it won't be Nadia." They both laughed hysterically as Harry smiled at them from the distance carefully placing the black ball that controlled the dementors and had caused so many muggle-born deaths, into his knapsack.

Review!?

One more chapter to go and I am writing it now!

I want to thank the band Alice in Chains-Man in the Box song for putting me in the proper mood to write this chapter. I also guess I should thank my kids for putting up with my strange writing tendencies of jamming very loud music while I write.

My inspiration for this story was my 2 and a half year old son Adam, who is in every way Scorpius.


	21. Summer Days

I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling and Warner Brothers do. :P

Chapter 21- Summer Days

Scorpius sipped pumpkin juice from his pint sized goblet in the balmy summer weather. School had finally let out after an exceedingly long year with many life changing events occurring. Life had returned to normal after their brush with death and Hermione was even showing now as the little girl baby inside her tossed and turned in the safe confines of her body. The Malfoy's, along with Harry and Ginny, had set up a picnic on the quidditch field, enjoying Hogwarts and its empty peacefulness.

"Oh there she goes again! Quick put your hand here." Hermione took Draco's hand and he felt his baby kick his hand.

"Okay that is just creepy Hermione," Draco looked at her with a serious expression.

"It's not creepy, it's your child Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with a scowl on her face and annoyance in her voice.

"You really think it's creepy?" Hermione was worried now.

Draco, shook his head in a yes but at the same time replied, "No."

"Oh you silly git!" Hermione said slapping him in the arm playfully.

Harry and Ginny were lying down on a blanket soaking up the suns inviting rays

"So Potter, ready for some one on one quidditch?" Draco had a familiar smirk on his face.

"You know it!" Harry exclaimed as he sprang to his feet.

"Hermione is the hospital wing still opened? I have a feeling this could get ugly." Ginny said with a twittering giggle.

Hermione who was watching Scorpius fly around her on his little red broomstick laughed.

"Such boys aren't they? You'd think they would have grown out of this silly competitiveness ages ago." Hermione chuckled.

Draco released the golden snitch and both he and Harry took off after it on their brooms.

"I wanna play Mamma! Can I play too? Please!" Scorpius was now riding his broom a little farther down the field doing circles. With each circle he did he made sure to move back a little hoping Hermione would not notice his deception.

"Not this time sweetie, let the big boys play. When you are older, be patient." Hermione said pleasantly to the little boy whose cheerful face was replaced by a frown.

Ginny and Hermione were chatting about children and future plans and just having a marvelous time catching up when Ginny called out in surprise.

"Oh god Hermione take cover here they come!" Hermione moved back in the grass as both she and Ginny saw the golden snitch coming towards them about ten feet in the air above them directly in front of them.

"Scorpius, watch out honey get out of the way baby!" Hermione yelled at the little boy.

Harry and Draco were in the air, just like old times, banging into each other, cutting each other off and just anything they could think of in order to take the upper hand. They were both equally matched against one another and both knew it. As they closed in on the golden snitch Harry, who was in the lead, was cut off by Draco, who slammed him hard, to which Harry slammed him back, and both reached out, their hands outstretched as far as they could extend them and collided in mid air both falling to the ground. The snitch had disappeared and both Ginny and Hermione stood up to see which one of them had captured it.

Draco got up first and extended a hand to Harry Potter, who climbed to his feet.

"Good game, you got me at the last second." Draco said in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, good game Malfoy. I didn't get the snitch though, I thought you did?" Harry and Draco looked at each other puzzled. Just then Scorpius flew up on his broomstick making buzzing sounds from his mouth. He dismounted his broom, bouncing on his feet and strolled up to Hermione.

"I love you Mommy. I caught you a present." Scorpius placed the golden snitch in Hermione's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione could not help but think how much Scorpius was exactly like his father. She smiled and took it and hugged the little boy tightly in her arms, kissing him until he pushed her away saying …

"Mamma people are looking." He blushed and climbed back on to the little red broom and flew away chasing a butterfly.

Draco's pride burst forth, as Hermione's face glowed at the husband she loved so much and the little boy who stole her heart with his sweet kiss.

"Did you see that Potter? Can you believe that! Amazing! I bet he is the youngest Seeker to ever play professionally." After all of his life living with Lucius, Draco was finally at peace in a world where happiness reigned.

"Ginny we need to get started on a family. We don't want the Malfoy's getting all the glory." Harry said and all of them burst into a fit of contagious laughter.

The End

I am most likely going to be writing some original works now that I've finished this story BUT if a plot comes to me for another Dramione fic I may write it. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, kept it up! Your reviews kept me plugging away at this story until it was finished. Thanks again. I hope you liked the ending!

Jenny

UPDATE: I DID A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY CALLED DARK FIRE AND I THINK YOU WILL ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
